Down We Fall
by flashdance
Summary: [COMPLETE] & I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now. Just let me hold you as you're falling apart. just let me hold you & we'll both fall down. [sora kairi]
1. You were So Clever

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them. OK?

* * *

"Take back all the things I said  
to make you feel like that  
and I  
just wish that I didn't feel  
like there was something I missed  
and I  
take back all the things I said to you

and I give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my December  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretending  
this is all I need…"

Sora sang (more like mumbled to himself) along to "My December" (LP) playing from his CD player. He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. Around him his bedroom was messy, the floor covered by clothes, paper, shoes, and other junk. His walls covered in magazine cut outs and posters of bands. Pictures of him and Kairi spread out on his bed, he had been going through all their pictures since the night before. Then he came across an old picture of them two at Riku's 17th birthday (which was over the summer). Kairi in a ruffled mini skirt and an Abercrombie top; Sora in a hot pink BAM shirt and wearing a pair of destroyed jeans; They were sitting between all their friends, Kairi on Sora's lap—they looked happy. Next picture was of Riku blowing out the candles. Next one was of Kairi and Yuffie. Sora continued flipping through the pictures. Then finally, the last picture from the pile was of Tidus and **Rikku**. That was when they were still dating. Rikku eventually broke up with Tidus before she moved. Sora crumpled the picture and tossed it towards the wastebasket by the door, instead he missed and hit Riku in the face with it. Sora was startled to see Riku, he sat up straighter and took off his earphones,

"What are you doing here?"

"I called you yesterday to see if you wanted to hang out, your mom said you were going through some kind of," making quotations marks with his fingers, "depression." Riku laughed and through the scrunched up picture at Sora.

Sora laughed as he blocked it, "Well, I'm not feeling too good."

"Aaron (class vice president) says you resigned as class president and you quit the soccer team. Why?" Riku asked.

Sora shifted and sighed, "So I didn't feel like participating so much anymore." He shrugged, "Aaron can take over for me."

"What about the soccer team?"

"Uh..what about them?"

"Their new captain stinks. I saw their last game and they were HORRIBLE!" Riku laughed. A small smile appeared on Sora's face but quickly disappeared again. Riku looked around the room and then stepped closer to the bed, peering down at all the pictures of Sora and Kairi. "You're still depressed about you and Kairi breaking up?"

Sora still looking out the window (at nothing) nodded and replied, "Yeah."

"Why dude? That was two months ago already. Get over it." He roughed up Sora's hair, "She's moved on, and I think you should, too."

"It's not that easy, Riku." Sora changed the track on his CD from 'My December' to 'Numb'. He glanced up at Riku then put on his headphones again.

Riku sat down and then picked up and un-wrinkled the picture he had thrown back at Sora. He examined it and then rolled it up again. He then turned to Sora, "So you're not talking to Tidus anymore?"

Sora sighed, "Why should I?"

"Well," Sora snatched the picture out of Riku's hand and tossed it away. Riku shrugged it off and continued, "For one he's been your good friend for a long time. And two, Kairi's just a girl. You can't let her get in between you guys like that."

'JUST A GIRL!' does Riku NOT know who he's talking about? Sora grew agitated, "Riku…you just don't get it." He pulled off his headphones again, "I still—really like Kairi…and if Tidus was such a _great friend_, he wouldn't have asked her out knowing I still had feelings for her."

Riku thought for a minute, "Why'd you two break up anyway?"

Sora leaned back against the wall, "Over some dumb argument. I said some really stupid things that I didn't even mean, I was just really mad. I didn't apologize, she just took off…" Sora trailed off.

"So…" Riku pondered a bit in his head whether it was a good idea or not to go deeper into this conversation, "She dumped you?"

Sarcastically, Sora replied, "No, Riku. I broke up with her." (What guy in his right mind would dump Kairi?) Sora scooped up the pictures and chucked them into a black shoebox and shoved them under his bed.

Riku would have said something dumb back, but seeing as his best friend was already going through enough he just let that go. "Did you want me to talk to her?"

"Do whatever. I'm just—really tired."

"Why?"

Sora yawned, "I haven't slept in two days." He laughed a bit at himself. "I'm gonna go to sleep, maybe we can hang out later."

"Yeah, sure." Riku got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. On his way out he ran into Sora's mother.

"Bye—uh… Sora's mom." (A/N: What is Sora's last name anyway?)

She laughed and nodded her head, "Good-Bye, Riku. Come back soon."

"Oh yeah, your son offered to hang out later tonight. Is that ok with you?"

She seemed surprised, "Really? Sora wants to go outside?"

Heh, "Yeah. Is that good?" Riku put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that's very good. He and I haven't been really communicating this past month. How is he?" She asked placing the grocery bags on the counter.

"Um…well he's not doing too well. He's still getting out of a 'phase'."

"What kind of 'phase' are we talking about?"

"Hrmm…Well, as you probably know already, He and Kairi broke up recently and uh—"

Sora's mother interrupted, "I didn't know they broke up. When did this happen?"

"OH." Was Riku not supposed to tell her? Oops, "Actually this was awhile ago. I'm still trying to get his mind off it. So—please don't bring it up around him."

"Oh, I see." She gave Riku a wink and then continued to put the groceries away.

Riku said, "See you later Mrs." -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

Sora's mother didn't hear what he said after that because a huge truck went by honking at a dog that was crossing the street.

Upstairs Sora slept for only a minimum of two hours but awoke from a dream in a cold sweat. So climbing out of bed still exhausted, he tried to wake him self up by jumping in the shower, afterwards he went downstairs. In the kitchen he heated up a hot pocket and sat down on a stool. Leaning back and resting his elbows on the counter, He gazed around the kitchen; the refrigerator was plastered with drawings, report cards, notes, and pictures (all held up by stickies and magnets). The phone rang at the same time the microwave's bell went off. His stomach was growling, stuck between the choice of two: the phone, or his toasty hot pocket. He was at one of those crossroads in his life-to pick up the phone for it may be important… or starve himself for a few minutes longer. Again the phone rang. Looking back at the phone to the microwave he formed a quick plan in his head. He would run for the hot pocket and then dash for the phone. He started, He sprinted to the microwave and then grabbed the delicious hot pocket-he clenched the pocket between his teeth and jumped onto and rolled over the counter in the middle of the kitchen (in his plan he was to roll over the counter and then jump for the phone…but that didn't quite work out). He fell off the counter and landed on the kitchen floor. The answering machine picked up:

His mother's recording, "Hello, this is Hanna," from the background, Sora yelled " AND SORA!" "Heh…We're not able to pick up the phone at this time. Please leave a message and we'll return your call. Thank you." BEEEP

"Um…Hi Sora. This is Kairi. Wow, this is kinda weird but—Riku told me about your…" she sighed, "Just call me back when you can alright? K…Bye."

"Kairi?" He muttered shaking his head. Rubbing his now throbbing head Sora pulled himself up off the cold tile floor. Still rubbing his head he felt a bump begin to form, he almost half-cried. Just then his mother walked in and said, "Oh honey. What happened?" She was worried.

Sora murmured, "I-" he took a breath, "I dropped my hot pocket."

His mother laughed at him and replied, "I've started dinner already, go put on some warmer clothes and take out the trash for me."

Sora looked at himself, he was in his boxers and a dirty shirt that read, "I LOVE SOCCER MOMS". He nodded, sauntered upstairs, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black Swithfoot sweater. Sora was forgetful and always misplaced his things—especially his shoes, so he was forced to just wear his mom's pink slippers outside hoping no one would see him. Outside he carried the trash to the garbage bin and then looked out at the beach (his house faced the beach, which was just down the hill). Amazed by the beautiful scenery he stood there for a while with his hands in his front pockets. Yuffie rode by on her skateboard and said, "Hey Sora." She passed already but yelled back, "I LOVE your slippers. They're hot!" She laughed and continued down the road. Sora laughed at himself just remembering he was in his mom's shoes, he went back into the house.


	2. You kept it together today

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them.

* * *

Closing the door behind him Sora kicked off the slippers and began to unzip his sweater when the phone began to ring again. Sora checked the caller ID first, it was Cloud. "What does he want?" Sora thought and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's mom?"

"Uh…probably in the kitchen, what do you need?"

"Give her the phone. I wanna tell her I'm coming home for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sora. Hurry up and give the phone to mom."

"Ok, ok. GEESH!"

Sora leisurely walked into the kitchen and handed the phone to his mom.

"Who is it, dear?" She said glancing over her shoulder as she continued cooking.

"It's Cloud."

His mom took the phone and Sora flopped himself down into the booth seat (the kitchen table had chairs on one side and the other, against the wall, had a booth style seat). He toyed with his utensils and made a beat on the table as if he were playing the drums. "Sora, can you stop that?" His mother hissed from across the kitchen. Sora laughed and whined,

"OK. Geesh. I'm bored!" He got up and headed up to his room. He picked up his acoustic guitar and started playing "The Best Deceptions" (Dashboard Confessional). The song made him think of Kairi, for some reason unknown to him, so he stopped playing it. He lifted his right hand and observed the guitar pick he was using. It was a hot pink one that Kairi got him a long time ago. The date was a blur he just remembered receiving it from her. He then dropped it on the floor. Stepping back away from it, he slowly set his guitar down and then still backing up he lightly collided into the wall. He let himself slump down to the floor and sat there for a while. So many memories and flashbacks—the room was dark and quiet (the only source of light in the room was seeping through the partly opened blinds…the sun was not out though-it was completely covered by the clouds, a typical cold December day). The silence was soon broken by the Good Charlotte ringtone of his cell phone. He got up and walked over to his bed stand. The phone said "Incoming call from Riku".

"Yeah?"

"You're up?"

"Uh…yeah. I didn't get to sleep quite as long as I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, weird dreams..."

"Oh, then why didn't you answer when Kairi called?"

Sora kind of laughed, "Uh…" scratching his head, "Long story, I'll tell you later." (He didn't intend to tell Riku of his _hot pocket incident_ though. He just wanted to change the subject)

"Oh, yeah. But I talked to Kairi about the whole depression state you're going through and she-how do I put it." Riku hesitated, "She can't be with you cause she's really a MAN."

Sora half-freaked, "WHAT!"

Riku laughed so hard, "I'm kidding, Sora. HAHAHA, she says she feels bad about it. But eh—what can she do? Just up and leave Tidus?"

Sora narrowed his eyes at the _nothing_ he was looking at, "YES."

"That's kind of mean, man. Tidus really likes her—"

"Well, I really love her; I've known her since we were kids; I know practically everything there is to know about her; I'd do anything for her; My world revolves around her…I doubt Tidus can really say the same." Sora picked up a sock that was on his alarm clock and tossed it in his laundry hamper.

From the other end of the phone line Sora could hear someone hang up. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Who hung up?"

"That was Kairi."

"Why didn't you tell me she was listening on the other line?"

"She didn't want me to. She wanted to hear what you'd say."

"Thanks, Riku." Again he said this sarcastically.

"Yeah—so where did you wanna go later?"

"I don't know. Who have you invited to come with?"

"Uh…let's see. I invited Yuffie, Leon, and…uh—Selphie."

"Why Selphie?"

"What's wrong with Selphie?"

"I thought you didn't like her."

"What made you think that?"

"Uh…last year. She turned you down cause she wasn't into skaters and you were totally talking crap about her."

"Heh, you remember that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone else does, too."

"Well, I think she's cool now."

"Sure…" Sora's thoughts trailed off now thinking about Kairi. If that was really her—what's she thinking now? After hearing what Sora said. Thank goodness he didn't say anything dumb.

"Sora?"

"Uh…I'll call you back later ok." He closed his phone and went downstairs.

* * *

After dinner Sora got dressed and then went out with his friends. Meeting Selphie at last, she seemed to be a really cool person. She was a huge prep (head cheerleader at school) but it wasn't like she was super stuck up and junk. Walking out of the theatre Sora was actually having a lot of fun and enjoying himself, but then they ran into Tidus and Kairi. Everyone greeted them cheerfully except Sora. Standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, He only saw Kairi. In his mind Tidus wasn't there. Kairi then looked at Sora, their eyes locked on each other. Sora, after a few seconds, looked to Tidus and narrowed his eyes.

Yuffie noticing this all called out to Sora, "Hey, I wanna go get some Starbucks. You wanna come with, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah." He shrugged, "Sure."

"We'll be back you guys." She said as they walked away from the crowd and towards Starbucks. Yuffie kicked a soda bottle on the floor and it bounced into the street, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He replied still looking ahead of them. He clicked the crosswalk-button, "Why?"

"You didn't look too happy when Tidus and Kairi showed up. So, I figured I'd 'save you'." She chuckled. They then crossed the street and inside the coffee shop they both lounged on the couch. Sora sitting on the opposite couch from Yuffie, observed her. She was in a black Volcom tee, torn jeans, and a pair of checkered **vans** slip-ons. She didn't look so bad… actually she was really cute. Almost like Kairi—-which was kind of scary. Sora shifted and then looked up at the menu. Yuffie picked up their order and then they headed back to the theatre. Once again they met up with their friends and they all went to play pool. An hour and a half into the game, Tidus and Kairi showed up again.

"GEESH. Are they stalking us?" Sora grumbled.

Hearing his statement, Riku answered, "No, I invited them. They ARE our friends, Sora. Just _pretend_ to want their company, though you really don't-cause the rest of us do." Riku took his turn and shot (missing his the eight ball). He furrowed his eyebrows and seemed disappointed, for they were betting 50 dollars on this game.

Sora took his turn and eyed Kairi and Tidus sit down next to Yuffie and Leon. He had hoped to get her off his mind that night and enjoy himself but with them everywhere he went, it just wasn't going to happen. After the game, it was Tidus's turn to play against Leon—the place was really crowed and he notified Yuffie that he was leaving early and then began to walk out. When he got outside the crammed pool hall he checked his phone, the time was 11:38pm, he sighed and continued walking with his hands shoved his pant pockets.

"Sora." He spun around with a smile on his face thinking it'd be Yuffie.

To his surprise it was actually Kairi. It seems she had followed him out without anyone noticing. Sora didn't say anything he just stood there and made Kairi feel a bit awkward.

"Why don't you ever talk to us?" she crossed her arms to keep warm (she was in a brown knit-sweater, a jean mini-skirt note that it's winter and she had on a pair of those Eskimo shoes, well, that's what Sora called them. The boots with fur in them…ah whatever). Sora hadn't seen her in a couple of months, she had her hair down a little past her shoulders now—still auburn, unlike most of the girls at school that were fake and didn't' walk around with their natural hair color.

Sora cocked up his head a bit to look down on Kairi, "Who's us?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Sora sat on the curb (they're in the parking lot outside), "No," He tossed his gum rapper a few feet in front of him. "I don't."

"That's littering, you know."

"What'd you come out here to talk to me about, Kairi?" Sora snapped a bit agitated.

Kairi sighed, _OK…so he wasn't up for small talk_, "Me and Tidus. Why is it that you don't talk to neither one of us?" she sat down next to him.

"Gee Kairi. If one of your best friends went out with me, would you still talk to her?" Sora said, turned and fixing his eyes on her now. Kairi hesitated a bit…

Then the door opened and Leon stepped out, "Why aren't you guys in there with the rest of us?" he lit up his cigarette.

Sora looked away from Kairi and up towards Leon, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later." He replied as he got up.


	3. By the way

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them. OK?

* * *

Sora continued walking in the direction he headed before Kairi stopped him. She was still sitting where he had got up from and watching him go, Leon flicked his cigarette off and gave Kairi a hand in getting up. They both went back inside and joined the rest of the group. 

Still walking on his way home Sora (as usual) had his hands in his pockets; he just thought the whole walk home. _Was I too harsh back there? I think I was. Kairi was just trying to talk to me and I was SO PMS-ing on her…if that's even possible for a guy to do. Eh…whatever_. When he got to his house, he looked out at the beach and decided he'd go to the dock for a while. When he got there he just sat on the edge of it and peered out at the ocean like he used to do—-with Kairi. That was all different now. Nothing was about the simple things, everything became complicated: School work, Friends, Family, jobs, and love…? Sora shook his head and emptied his mind of those thoughts. He didn't need that right now. He just needed to chill out and get _things_ off his mind.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas Eve and his older brother Cloud returned home from college, with his new girlfriend. She was a tall girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, fit, and really attractive. Sora always envied Cloud for getting all the hot chicks. Sora was a frosh when it was Cloud's senior year in high school. Every time he walked through the halls all the girls would smile, fix their make up/hair and try to get noticed. It was quite funny, but still the life all the guys wanted. 

After dinner and celebration Sora slipped upstairs away from all the cheerfulness and the party. He noticed he had 7 missed calls. He dialed his voice mail and listened,

"First message: December 25h at 12:26a. Hey Sora, It's Riku you bone head. Where'd you go yesterday? Hah ha. Well, I'll talk to you later—Merry Christmas. (In the background you could hear people and music.)

Second message: December 25th at 12:30am. Ey nerd, this is Yuffie. Hah ha. Just calling to say Merry Christmas! I'll see you after winter break. ADIOS!

Third message: December 25th at 12:45am. Hi don. OH honey, I can't wait to see you. I'm feeling so horn—"

"WOW." Sora said as he deleted that message. "Wrong number."

"Fourth message: December 25h at 12:49am. Hey punk. When your brother gets there tell him to call me ok? I haven't seen that guy in a long time. Oh yeah—hah ha. It's Rodney. (His cousin)

Fifth message: December 25th at 12:57am. Um…hey. Sora? This is Kairi. I'm just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas. And uh—I bought you a gift. I was thinking of coming by—but I guess I'll just send it. K. _Hopefully_ we can talk later?

Sixth message: December 25th 1:08am. Yeah Becky, and I was like 'Na uh' and she was like 'Yeah huh' and I was like 'Na uh' and she was like…is this thing—oops. Hey Sora, nerd. This is Lauren, Merry Christmas. Hah ha. And you'd better be ready for our project coming up for Chem.

Seventh message: December 25th at 1:26am. Hey, it's Leon. Your cousin Rodney says Cloud's in town. Does he have a cell phone? Whatever—tell him I said 'what's up?'

END OF MESSAGES."

"Geesh. Freakin' idiots." He laughed and then sat on his couch. He rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Then he remembered Kairi's message._ She bought me a present? But…I didn't buy her one. That'd be…weird. And Tidus probably wouldn't like that. WAIT. When did I start caring how Tidus felt?_ Sora turned on his radio and the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Green Day) started playing. While sketching out a picture of the pier and the ocean he sang along to it. He finally went to sleep and didn't wake up 'til 11.

* * *

After his shower and getting dressed he decided to go buy a late gift for Kairi, just to piss Tidus off. He chuckled at his evil plan, it wasn't totally evil but doing something just to piss off an old friend was at the same time mean and funny. He trotted down the stairs and jumped over the last three steps. He grabbed his Hollister track jacket and his keys and opened the door. Shocked to see Kairi there, she was just about to ring the doorbell with her left hand and in her right, was a wrapped gift. Sora stared at her a bit, 

"Um…Hi?" He tried not to seem too excited to see her, though he really was.

Kairi smiled, "Here's you gift. I was kind of debating on whether it'd be nicer to really send it or just bring it to you."

Sora nodded, "uh huh?" (Translation, stop rambling and just gimme the gift!)

"Heh, ok—I'm like…rambling. Here." She handed him the gift like she read his mind or something. She knew him too well.

"Thanks." Sora didn't know whether to kiss her or shake her hand. But abiding by the _rules_, he did neither.

He then began to open the gift, which was in a medium size box. In it contained two guitar straps (one for his acoustic and one for his fender), a silver belt buckle that had the word "dork" engraved in it, and a Volcom trucker hat.

Sora grew, now from too nonchalant to overly excited. He hugged Kairi (his usual bear hugs) and squeezed her so tight she could hardly get out a laugh at the sight of Sora practically jumping up and down. Which only occurred rarely.

"So you love it?" Kairi asked, already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Sora shouted still beaming with joy.

Again Kairi giggled, "And that's not it."

Sora looked from the presents to Kairi, "That's not?" he raised and eyebrow.

From her back pocket she pulled out and flashed two tickets to the Dashboard Confessional concert that was coming up. Sora's jaw nearly dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. My dad bought these, and I thought since Tidus (that name brought Sora's excitement down a bit) doesn't like that group anyway, I decided to give one of my tickets… to you."

Sora pouted a bit, "So I was your second choice?"

"No, my dad bought these after I made up my mind to give you one." Kairi replied.

"Hrmm…but technically you thought of Tidus first and he wouldn't go and you didn't want to go alone so you thought you'd just take me for the heck of it."

"Huh?" Kairi shook her head, "You want to go with me or not, nerd?"

"Yes, I do." And he snatched one of the tickets and placed it in his back pocket.

(Now totally not even abiding by the BACK OFF YOUR FRIEND'S GIRLFRIEND RULE at all, Sora didn't seem to feel like he was being THAT bad. He and Kairi went from _Not even on Speaking Terms_ to building up a _buddy-buddy system_. Which to him wasn't a bad idea. He did intend on trying to win her back anyway, starting out as friends again would just be making the job easier to accomplish later on.)

"Where are you going?" she asked as Sora locked the door

"Oh yeah, I was actually on my way to the mall."

"Oh? What for?"

"Um…to get you a late present." He laughed staggering down the steps, Kairi walking by him.

"You mean you haven't got me one yet?"

"Heh…uh—not quite."

Kairi shrugged, "You don't have to get me one."

Sora laughed, "Yeah, right. TRANSLATION: You'd better get me one or I'll kill you!"

Kairi socked him lightly on the arm, "HEY!"

He laughed even more "Don't worry. I'll get you a present—which do you prefer? Clothes or accessories?" he opened the garage door.

"Aren't you supposed to surprise me?"

"Well, unlike you _PERFECT GIFT GIVERS_ I don't know how to pick out good presents." Sora unlocked his (1981 silver Transam) car door.

Kairi thought a bit, "Um…I don't know! Hah ha. Just buy whatever."

Sora shook his head "Get in the car."

"Why?"

"You're going with me to the mall. I'll let you pick out your gift."

"Is this one of those _'Oh, come here kiddies. I'll give you candy if you hop in my car'_ things?" she joked.

Doing what Kairi had done to him earlier, "You want the gift or not, nerd?" He snickered and got in the car.

Kairi laughed but eventually got in the car. Half way to the mall Kairi turned the volume of the radio down. Sora tensed up a bit knowing that meant she wanted to _talk_. He glanced over at her and lifted his eyebrows.

"So Riku told you the other night on the phone I was listening?"

Making a left turn at a stop sign Sora answered, "Yeah, he did. Was that you're idea or his?"

"Heh…it was his." Kairi toyed with a lock of hair around her finger. She looked out the window now. "So…you're world revolves around me?" She tried not to laugh, the corners of her lips slanting upward slowly, though.

Sora was kind of embarrassed but tried to laugh it off, "Yes, don't you feel special?" (A rhetorical question)

"Oh yes, VERY."

_Where was this conversation leading? Did this mean they were friends now? Or on the pathway back to…where they were before? Geesh. This is confusing. It is awkward buying a gift for my 'ex' but it's the nice thing to do…right?_

When they reached the mall the first store they went into was Hollister next was Abercrombie, then AE, and eventually hot topic, which shocked Sora. Afterwards, Sora and Kairi both got back into the car and headed towards Sora's house. When he pulled up in front of his house and got out Kairi asked, "Where are you going?"

"In my house—" she didn't let him finish

"You're not taking me home?" she leaned on the door where the window should have been (it was rolled down).

Sarcastically Sora replied, "Yes Kairi. I'm gonna let you WALK home so you can carry your presents and probably get mugged."

She pouted then giggled at Sora's face expression. He shook his head and walked into the house to drop off his things that he ended up buying for himself and picked up a list of errands his mom had asked him to do for her.

Now at Kairi's house Sora helped her carry her things inside, the two were greeted by Kairi's mother.

"Hello, Sora. I haven't seen you in a long time, dear. How are you?"

Sora set the bags on the floor. "Hi Mrs.—" the phone rang.

"Opes…one second dear." She answered the phone and walked into the other room.

"Uh…I gotta get going, but um…tell you mom I said 'bye'." Kairi nodded and thanked him for the gifts and giving her a ride home. Sora hesitated to give her a hug before he left.

* * *

**A/N**: You guys notice I never use last names in this story? Does it say anywhere that these kids have last names? Cause I feel weird having to make some up for them, Yuffie's is the only last name I know, but eh…whatever. 


	4. I'll no longer ignore you

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them. OK?

* * *

Letting himself out Sora ran into Tidus who had just got off of work. That was a REALLY awkward moment, the two just looked at each other so Tidus (still wanting to fix their friendship) decided to greet him, 

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

_Nothing's up punk_. "I just dropped Kairi off. I've gotta run some errands for my mom."

"Ok. Yeah, uh—I've got some cheeseburgers in my car, I was gonna let my little brother have em, but if you want you can take em."

_Are you kidding? Me take food from you? HA!_ "No, man. It's ok." _For I fear it may be poison_.

"Alright, see you around, Sora." He nodded a bit and then went in the house.

Sora got in his car and drove off. School was starting again the next day so Sora finished up his mother's errands quickly and went home to prepare for school. _Just returning to school from a two-week break felt like starting a whole new school year. Everyone comes back with stories to tell that start off, "OMG. Guess what I did…" either that or "I didn't do anything." And they blame their LOSERism on their parents. If someone asks me what I did over winter break what would I reply? "Oh you know, the usual. I took my ex girlfriend to the mall and bought her a bunch of clothes"?_

* * *

February finally came, Sora and Kairiwere totally psyched for it (the concert). But turns out it was going to be delayed for another few months. That totally bit HARD but it wouldn't kill them to wait a while longer. 

A few weeks after the dumb announcement of the minor setback ofthe concert, the horrid day came: Valentine's Day. Crummiest holiday of the year-yet Sora wanted so badly to be able to celebrate it. Seeing as how he was single that wouldn't really be happening anytime soon. It was funny to watch all his friends have anxiety over what to buy for their girlfriends, "Oh man, what do I get her? Roses? Candy? Balloons?" "I don't know." "Or maybe Lingerie. No, no. Then she'd think I was trying to say something…But I AM! ARGH!" _hah ha hah ha. Pathetic fools, though secretly I envy you all so much_. On the day Yuffie and Sora, both not having a valentine, decided to go watch a scary movie.

Walking out of the theatre now, "That was interesting."

"HA. I thought it was gay." Yuffie snorted, "The _boogeyman_." She said in a semi-sinister voice.

Sora shook his head at his silly friend who had way too much candy that evening. "Where do you wanna go now?" he asked as they sat on the curb and pretended to wait for a ride(as if that made them look less LOSERish out there).

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know. What time is it?" Yuffie looked at Sora.

Checking his cell phone he replied, "8:23." The two sat there a while longer and finally decided on just grabbing some burgers and then heading home. The walk home was all right-until it started sprinkling. Yuffie shrieked and dashed under the near by tree. Sora snickered,

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like the rain!" Yuffie griped. She looked up at the sky and pouted, "This totally BITES!"

"Ah quit complaining. The rain is fun, besides-it'sonly sprinkling!" Sora walked over to where Yuffie stood and gave her a bear hug on purpose to get water on her. Again she shrieked and then rushed over to another tree. Sora laughed hysterically and then started jumping around in the rain taunting Yuffie to watch out before he pulled her out from under the sheltering tree. Now the sprinkling had come to a full downpour, huge drops of water fell everywhere. Once more Sora tried to convince Yuffie to come out form under the oak tree, "Come on Yuff. Why don't you like the rain?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him (not being angry with him of course), unfolding her arms now, she shifted her weight onto her right foot and placed her hands on her hips simply replying, "Because, the rain is... wet."

Sora frowned and then burst into laughter, "WOW. how _else_ would the rain be like?" Yuffie furrowed her brows and didn't find it THAT hilarious .He gasped for air and then coming back to his normal state he straightened up and went over to Yuffie, letting her win this _squabble_. They waited until the rain came to a drizzle and Yuffiefinally agreedto just continue on their way home, because it was already 9:59 then and her curfew was 10.

* * *

The irritating alarm clock went off exactly at 6:30. Sora hit the SNOOZE button at least 7 times before he actually got out of bed. It was March now, Sora has been keeping a journal, don't know why—sounds kind of fruity but…he got bored with himself and didn't think it too bad to start one. (Biggest guess, he was high when he thought of the idea).

* * *

**Journal entry**: March 10 

Riku's changed a lot (he has a new hairstyle, he cut it for Selphie. He doesn't hang out with us as much, he has the luxury of sitting at the cheerleading table. LUCKY BASTARD! He doesn't dress punkish anymore—he's crossed over and gone to the prep side. Which is ok, just odd cause he's doing it all for someone else and OTHERS to accept him), Kairi and Tidus are still together, me and Kairi only talk like—once every three weeks. Remember those cheeseburgers? Hah ha yes, lucky I stuck with my guts. His brother ate them and got sick for two weeks. Dumb Tidus can't even make cheeseburgers right. How the heck does he expect to work at fast foods for the rest of his life? The guy isn't very smart. I envy him though, for somehow in that dumb head of his—he has the skills to keep a girlfriend for so long. Kairi and me didn't even last three months. He and Kairi have been together for eight. I hate him. Yuffie says I really don't, I only dislike him because he's won my old girlfriend over and I'm, how she explains is, "OOBER JEALOUS of him". Whatever. Selphie is no longer a brunette. Hah ah. Just as I was pointing out before…a lot of the girls are fake and don't walk around with their natural hair color. A cheerleader…hrmm. Can you just GUESS what color she died it? Hah ha. Yes BLONDE. Yuffie had her bellybutton pierced, OUCH, but it looks cool. I joked with her when she showed it to me, "You know what would be even hotter?" "What?" "If you had your nipples pierced." She socked me for that one, though I was totally kidding that wouldn't be bad to see. I mean, the nipple piercing would be kind of extreme but the SHOWING ME part sounds fun. Ha hah. And…the last new thing this month is my brother has decided to get married with Dani.

* * *

When Sora arrived at school the first thing he noticed was a new kid. He had black hair gelled into a small mo-hawk. He was wearing a black t-shirt with hot pink skater tag allover it, his Dickies shorts down to his knees and a pair of dirty black chucks. Seems like he also wrote allover it in hot pink ink that stood out brightly. He was sitting on his board outside of the office while his dad talked to the principle in the office. Sora walked up to him and introduced himself. 

At last lunch came and Sora introduced Tommy to the rest of his friends. They all seemed to like him and he the same. Yuffie immediately took a certain liking to Tommy, after school Sora and Yuffie were walking towards the front of the school and saw Tommy in the office again. Yuffie rubbernecked through the window until they fully passed it.

"Alright," Sora poked her head, "What's going on in that kinky mind of yours?"

"HEY!" hah ha. "I SO do not have a kinky mind." She was a horrible liar.

Sora gave her a bizarre look. "OK" she admitted, "So I think he's hott. So what?"

"And…?" Sora pushed her to spill.

"ALRIGHT! Geesh. So I'm like, dying to _DO_ HIM. Wouldn't you?"

Sora laughed being sarcastic, "Oh yeah, Yuffie. If I were gay, I'd so do him too." He laughed.

Yuffie poked Sora in the side and he winced, "HEY! Not cool!" he shouted, and then did the same back. The two fooled around childishly until Leon walked out of the Career center and looking at them strangelyasked,

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Sora and Yuffie immediately stopped and tried not to laugh anymore. "Nothing." Yuffie said and poked Sora one last time before she took off running down the hall.

Sora shouted to her, "I'll get you back tomorrow Kisaragi. Watch out!"

Just then the principle walked out and asked, "Was that a threat to another student, young man? You could get into a whole lot of trouble for that kind of language."

"Oh, don't worry sir. We're talking about a rematch to a 'Tickle Fight'." Sora stated as he nodded to Leon and headed towards the parking lot. Before he passed the corner of the bike racks he saw Kairi, she was really upset. It seems she and Tidus had just had an argument. Tidus still at his car trying to call Kairi back. That reminded Sora of their argument. Except that, unlike Sora, Tidus wasn't as stubborn and ran after Kairi. Sora watched, Tidus caught up to her and they talked, and within a minute or two the argument was over. Was that a good thing? No. Sora narrowed his eyes at the sight of them two being _happy_.

* * *

The next day was just as boring as the day before. Besides the rematch-tickle fight, nothing interesting happened. This time Sora won. 

"HECK YES!" Sora jumped up, "I won this time. IN YOUR FACE YUFFIE!"

"SO NOT FAIR. You cheated!" Yuffie objected.

"And how did I do that?"

"You—you just did!"

"HA! You've no proof. Besides, I doubt there are ways to cheat in a tickle fight." Sora teased Yuffie until the lunch period ended. The two were just buddies but everyone including their friends agreed that the two liked each other. After school Yuffie gave Sora a ride home (his car was out of gas) and Yuffie brought up the subject.

"Wow. Today Selphie was asking me if you and I were dating. And I was like NO. That's like my little brother!"

Sora interrupted her story "Uh…not quite. I'm not your little brother Yuffie. We're only a month apart."

"Oh shut up Sora. Ha hah. You're KILLING my story here."

"OK. Geesh. I was just pointing that out."

"Yeah, yeah. But like I was saying, that totally WEIRD-ED me out."

Sora laughed. Though feeling kind of odd. That made the thought come to mind, _Going out with Yuffie wouldn't be a bad idea, but then again…they were good buddies and-that'd just be weird_. He shook his head of the weird thought and then turned to look out the window. The sun was setting and the sky was the three shades of orange, pink and a slight amount of blue that was fading over the orange sky.

Yuffie finally reached Sora's house and he got out of the car. She parked across the street from his house so the driver's side was to the house, Sora walked around the front of the car and then bent down to look into Yuffie's window. "You're really cool."

Yuffie laughed, "Yes. I know..aren't you jealous?"

"Oh yeah, very. Except, i'm still cooler than you are."

"Oh whatever!" Yuffie snorted.

Sora messed up her hair and said, "I'm kidding, Kisaragi." He walked up the trail and steps to his house, as Yuffie yelled out, "I am SO MUCH cooler than you, dummy!" Sora just smiled and waved back to Yuffie. She gave him the "L" (LOSER) sign against her forehead and drove off laughing, She honked loudly before turning her faded sky-blue mustang (convertible) around the corner.

Inside Sora found Cloud and, his wife-to-be, Dani, along side her parents and Sora's mom. He greeted them all and headed upstairs after Cloud introduced him to Dani's parents.

"Your brother doesn't seem to talk much." Sarah stated laughing a bit.

"Actually he does talk a lot. He's just going through his 'teenager' thing."

Upstairs, to his surprise, Sora got a call from Riku.

"Yeah?"

"Sora…"Riku sounded exhausted yet SUPER hyped up.

"Riku? Are you ok?"

"No man. I'm like…SO wasted right now." He oddly laughed at nothing funny.

"Uh…and why?"

He gave a long sigh and it was quiet for a while.

"Uh…Riku? Are you-"?

He was cut off, "Selphie left me."

"Huh?"

"Heh…yeah. Stupid skank. You wanna know why?"

"Riku…"

"She left me for Joel!" the sound of something being hurled across the room and shatter could be heard in the background, "You know him right? That QB on the varsity team."

"Look, Riku, don't do anything stupid. Ok? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? HA! More like FOREVER!"

"What are you talking about, Riku?"

"You're constantly obsessing over Kairi, and she doesn't even _want_ you. You don't even have time for your BEST FRIEND, Sora!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh every one does, Sora."

"Look, you don't know what your saying. I'll be there in a minute or two—don't move."

"So now I'm taking orders from you, too? First my dad, then Selphie…and now YOU?"

"No, I just don't want you hurting yourself."

"WHATEVER! I'll do what I want, FOR ONCE all right! I don't want your help!"

"Then why is it that you call me when you have problems?"

"F-You Sora." –-click-

Sora immediately tried calling back but Riku had called from a pay phone. Sora took his mom's car and drove out to Riku's house. Riku's room was trashed but no sign of Riku anywhere in the house. Later Sora found Riku only across the street passed out by the payphone. He had a bag with his belongings in it—he must have been planning on running away but blacked out. Sora couldn't help but laugh at the effort, Riku was so high—whether he meant those words or not, Riku was still his best friend and he couldn't let Riku lay out there and be mugged, or worse—RAPED.

Riku awoke with a splitting headache and found that he was in bed. He was fully dressed (in yesterday's clothing) and with his shoes on. His clock read: 9:08am Saturday, March 12th. Remembering the things he said yesterday and hearing from his mom that Sora had found him and brought him home, he text messaged Sora and apologized. Nothing changed except Sora's knowledge of Riku feeling left in the dark.

* * *

SORRY THIS CHAPTER KIND OF BIT. BUT I'M TOTALLY HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT BITES HARD! 


	5. I wanted to show you again

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them. OK?

* * *

Finally the concert came. Sora and Kairi both went; having so much fun they actually forgot all the drama that's supposed to be between them. THEY ENDED UP HAVING A LITTLE TOO MUCH TO DRINK AND HAD A LITTLE BATHROOM SEX, IN RESULT OF THIS KAIRI GOT PREGNANT. **THE END**.(sorry, i'm watching too much THAT 70's SHOW. if you guys watched that show you'd know what i'm talking about.) 

HAH HA HA. I'm kidding people. They did have fun though. Not going too far as to "Bathroom Sex", they did however end up making out in the car after the concert. So that was unexpected. That's how Kairi and Sora are. Were things to change? Who knows?

School came again (the concert was during spring break) and things didn't seem to change as much. Kairi was still dating Tidus, Riku in drug rehab, Selphie single again, Yuffie still drooling over Tommy, and…Leon just…being Leon. Was Kairi using Sora? Like some cheap gigalo? OMG. No she wouldn't. SHE COULDN'T. Sora told his now best friend, Yuffie of what had happened at the concert and his _feelings_ of what might be happening. Yuffie totally busted out laughing at Sora so hard she had a cramp afterwards.

"Sora? You…a **gigalo** for Kairi? HAH AH HA HAH AHAH AH!" she fell over and rolled onto her stomach, still lying down on her bed she looked up, "Wow. So how much for say—-15 minutes, Sora?" she teased.

Sora jumped on her and hit her with a pillow. Yuffie yelled out, "WAIT!" Sora stopped to accept an apology, "What?" "How much is _this_ going to cost me?" from a pillow fight to ROUND THREE of their tickle fight, Yuffie continued to make fun of Sora. Then the phone rang, Yuffie answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Yuffie home?"

"Uh…yes. Who's this?"

"Hey, this is Tommy."

"Oh" she began to smile from ear to ear, "Can you hang on a sec, Tommy?"

"Yeah sure."  
She put him on hold.

"How'd Tommy get my number?"

Sora laughed, "I told him how you had a HUGE CRUSH on him and he asked for it. Don't deny it, you're SO GLAD I did."

Yuffie gave Sora a small shove and he nearly fell off the bed. Sora continued laughing and then making a motion with his hand signaled, "Call me later" and left the room.

* * *

Kairi's birthday- at 9:03, Kairi was in her room typing up an essay for her English class; she was totally in the zone when her phone rang. Now distracted she lost her train of thought; frustrated she sighed and leaned back in her chair and glared at her phone. It rang again and she grumbled, "ARGH, who the heck is calling?" staring at the caller id: Incoming call from DORK. She answered the phone, "What Sora?" she narrowed her eyes at the computer screen and then spun her chair around facing away from it. 

"Open your window." Kairi whipped around and saw a figure kneeling outside her window. She hung up the phone and walked over the window seeing a flash of cobalt eyes; it was Sora. A car drove by and he ducked thinking it might be her dad or something. Kairi lifted the latch on the window and pulled the windowpane up.

"Why'd you climb up here? You could have used that thing called 'THE DOOR'." Kairi placed her hands on her hips.

Sora ignored what she said, "I came to say 'Happy Birthday'. Is that ok?"

Kairi looked at Sora for a bit and then nodded 'yes'. "But really, why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" she asked again in a not so 'why the heck are you here?' tone. Sora shrugged.

"So what was that?" He finally spoke.

(Yellowcard-Only One)

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

"What was what?"

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

"The…concert." Sora kept his gaze on her; Kairi broke the eye lock and looked down at the windowsill.

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

"Nothing?" Sora answered and asked for her.

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

Kairi shifted uncomfortably, now looking up to meet his eyes again, "Sora, you know it can't really mean-change. I'm with…Tidus." Kairi looked away again not wanting to see the look on Sora's face.

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

"So this is really it?"

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

"What?" Kairi was lost now. "What do you mean it's really _it_?" Sora climbed in through the window now and Kairi hesitated.

"Us. This. Everything…" Sora began.

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

"…You're seriously saying there's nothing left for us? Kairi, you know I still-"

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

"Stop." Sora stared into her ocean-blue eyes and she quickly looked down, _what was with the lack of eye contact_? Sora looked down trying to catch a glimpse of her face that she kept trying to hide, "Sora, you know the position I'm stuck with right now. It's not that…simple. I can't drop everything just for-"

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

"Why can't you! I'd 'drop everything' and risk losing it all for you."

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

"Sora…" Sora placed his hand under her chin and slowly raised her to face him.

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

"What is it?"

(Yellowcard-Empty Apartment)

_**Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay**  
_

Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "Sora, I love Tidus; I do. But, it's like-I can't let you go. I feel free; I do what I want when I'm with you. I don't have to do what everyone else wants me to and life is just... so much easier. You just**-**"

_**Does it hurt when you think about me? **_

**_  
_**"I keep falling for you every time. I think I can hang out with you and handle it, but I can't; I really can't." she took a few breaths, her face still hidden, "Is it possible to love more than one person?"

_**And how broken my heart is**_

"Maybe…but you're always going to love one of _them _more. Right?"

_**It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know**_

_**  
**_

Kairi looked up, small trails of tears spilling down from her eyes.

_**When you get lonely if no one's around, **_

_**you know that I'll catch you when you're falling down. **_

Sora leaned in to kiss her and she didn't stop him; it just felt so right. Why? There was still Tidus, wonderful and…faithful Tidus. Guilt struck Kairi and she backed away from the kiss and took a few steps away from Sora.

_**We came together but you left alone, **_

_**And I know how it feels to walk out on your own **_

Sora looked at her still, not wanting this to be real; the end. She didn't look away from the floor; Sora shook his head and pitied himself for being so dumb. He dropped a package onto her bed before he started to leave. He climbed half way out the window and took a look back over his shoulder. Kairi watched him now.

_**Maybe someday I will see you again **_

Sora looked down at the roof tiles and then gently placed his feet on them and set his full weight down on it slowly still grasping onto the windowsill. He looked at Kairi once more and she stood in the same spot still watching him but emotionless.

_**  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend**_

………………………………………………………………..

Sora held back the urge to drop himself onto the floor and bawl like a baby, he was halfway home now-he was the only person outside (besides the hobos). It was dark, near midnight. He kicked a soda can out of his way and watched it bounce into the empty street. Remembering his surroundings he looked up at the street signs, 'Huntington and Brawly'.

On their first date Sora walked Kairi home this way, about the same time as now. Sora and Kairi were talking and then Sora had the 'brilliant' idea of lying down in the middle of the street for the heck of it. Kairi having full trust in Sora just went along with it, they spoke of nothing important and nearly forgot what they were doing until a car began to honk at them manically; Kairi shrieked and darted back onto the sidewalk with Sora right behind her. Kairi could not stop herself from laughing-no idea why, that was more scary than funny.

"_I do what I want when I'm with you. I don't have to do what everyone else wants me to and life is just... so much easier."_

Sora went home still a bit distraught-he tried to hide it though. He walked into the house quietly trying to avoid anyone noticing him. Too late, his sneakers made squeaking sounds against the marble floor and Cloud walked in.

"Where have you been?" He scratched his head roughing up his hair even more.

"No where." Sora continued up the stairs and hurried before Cloud could try to start a conversation. He shut the door and then flopped down on the bed. With out changing out of his clothes he lied there on his bed and cried himself to sleep. That slumber didn't last long enough (like FOREVER which he had hoped for), he woke up to find it was only 3:45 in the morning. His eyes were swollen from all the tear-shed a few hours ago. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked himself, he was losing it-without Kairi, what was the point of living? The thought echoed again, '_What IS the point of living_?' to suffer more? Sora walked over to his dresser; he opened the top drawer and withdrew a small shiny razor. All the lights were off in his room, moonlight flowed through the half open window and it glimmered against the silver. Sora narrowed his eyes at the sight of himself being reflected off the razor. He moved into the bathroom connected to his room and shut the door behind him.

In the bathroom Sora sat down on the edge of his bathtub. He glanced in it then back at the razor, that was a faggoty way to go. He slit lines across his left arm and watched as the blood slowly oozed out of the open wounds. He was too 'numb' inside to actually feel the pain. The drops landed on the tile floor and splattered a bit. It was _calming_.

Ten minutes later Sora emerged from the bathroom and looked up at where he used to have his old toy sailboat hung up. The wood seemed sturdy enough to hold his weight. Sora created a noose out of his bed sheets; finishing up the slipknot he put his head through and tightened it. He glanced around his room and then back to his arm, the blood streamed down and had made a puddle on the hardwood floor. Sora took a breath and then kicked off the chair he was standing on. Everything became unclear and his vision was now useless, he was suffocating, everything went black and then all became quiet. Sora had blacked out.

* * *

Unpleasantly Sora woke up the next morning to find he had not died as he planned. Cloud had come in to check up on him because he didn't seem too good and luckily cut him loose before he actually 'went'. Sora grimaced at the site of the cut noose still hanging up on the ceiling. His neck was extremely sore and he couldn't breath as easily as he did before. Hopefully that wasn't permanent if he were to stay alive any longer. Sora hated himself. He couldn't do anything right-he can't even kill himself. "God Damn it!" he heard himself say. Surprised he was able to say something he decided to save whatever was left of his voice and just relax. He rolled over to his left, but putting weight on his left arm (the cut one) he yelped in pain. Remembering what he did yesterday all the memories flushed back into his mind. The numbness and the wanting to end it all-that wasn't him though. _What am I really then? _

Cloud walked in with a bowl of soup and a new roll of bandage for his arm. He saw that Sora was awake and just shook his head. Placing the things next to Sora he finally said, "I can't believe-" Sora glared up at him, shaking his head again, "What the hell were you thinking Sora?"

"Life seems really screwed up and useless at this point, and I thought-'oh, it'd be fun to DIE'!" he shouted still with his very hoarse voice. He calmed down a bit and then rolled over to his right facing the wall with his back turned to his brother.

There was nothing else to really say except 'I hope you get better' or 'you'll get over it, trust me-everything's ok'. That was a lie, and the first one Sora would just scoff at. Cloud walked slowly back out of the room the way he came in.

In the hallway his wife appeared, "Hun, is he ok?"

Cloud put on a fake smile, "He'll be fine, soon enough." He placed his arm around her and led her downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **ok was totally having WRITER'S BLOCK, so i got a suggestion from **_DieChan_** to write the suicide attempt. I had extra time on my hands so this chapter's been posted up quicker than my usual rate, which is already pretty fast. i don't like waiting forever for other people to update lol, it drives me crazy so i try updating OOBER FAST. 


	6. I'm your friend

**Disclaimer**: NO FELLOW FAN FIC BUDDIES, I DO NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff nor the song lyrics I used in the story. I clearly stated the name of the songs (if I used bits of it) and the band that sang them. OK?

* * *

Two months have gone by, it's May now; all the while Sora had been frequently meeting with his psychologist (his mom _forced_ him into therapy after the 'incident'). She thought he had been on drugs, or something else. She was constantly checking up on him, asking how he was doing, to see what he WAS doing, to make sure he wasn't attempting to kill himself again, or just to talk cause there was no one else in the house. Cloud and his wife had found an apartment near town and only visited once a couple of weeks. To make sure Sora wasn't too lonely, cause he began to shut himself out again, he bought him a dog; leaving the decision of what it would be called up to Sora. "_Kip_". '_Why kip?_' Cloud had asked. '_Cause that's the name of Napoleon's brother_.' '_Who's Napoleon_?' '_NAPOLEON DYNAMITE! Geesh Cloud, you're a friggin idiot_.' '_Whatever, it's your dog_.' So it was, Sora had named the dog Kip. Kip was a black and white Border collie pup. (Kip was totally adorable, which would only help Sora attract MORE girls than he would usually without him. Lol)

"You excited?" Yuna asked as she lifted Sora's backpack to him.

"About what?" Sora slipped on his backpack and tugged on the strings at his side to tighten the loops around his arms. He looked back up at her. Yuna was his neighbor and cousin (A/N: ok, I didn't know what other kind of excuse to use to explain why she'd be in his house in the morning).

"Starting school again. You haven't been there since…um." She trailed off now changing her mind about bringing that up. She looked at the wall beside her then back to Sora. "Nevermi---"

"Not really." Sora interrupted her.

She just smiled nervously and then crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "Sorry."

Sora knelt down a bit slipping on his navy blue vans, "No, I don't care. Everyone at schools gonna hassle me about it all day anyway." He gave her he cheesy grin and then walked out the room calling back, "You ate breakfast yet? Cause I'm leaving in a few minutes."

Yuna pushed off the wall and followed him into the hallway yelling, "Yes, I did. I think we should just leave now, it's already near 7:50!"

* * *

Sora pulled his car into the parking lot of the school and scanned the place for an open spot. "There we go…" he said to himself as he spotted two empty spots by each other. Putting his car in 'park' now he pulled out the keys and then turned to Yuna, "So…?"

She shrugged and began to open the door just as a black Celica pulled up right beside them speedily nearly running into Yuna's barley open door. "Oh My Gosh!" she shrieked as she jerked the door back in and jumped a bit. "Freakin ass holes!" she cursed (which rarely ever happened). Sora wanted to laugh at the sudden and super rare outburst of his cousin but still was angered at the idiots in the other car. They almost hit his car door, not to mention his COUSIN. Sora opened his door to his left quickly and walked around the front of the car to confront the bonehead who nearly killed Yuna.

He approached the car with a serious look on his face, keys in hand. Girls excited the car giggling and the one that caught his eye was Kairi. SHE was the _idiot driver_. He unclenched the fists that had formed in his hands (he was prepared to knock the daylights outta the sucker, he thought it was a guy. Wrong). Kairi giggling as well as the other girls shut her door and unwrinkled her skirt; tousling up her hair a bit she looked up and spotted a guy standing in front of her car.

"Oh my god----did I almost hit you?" she said before even really registering in her mind it was Sora. After the couple of seconds of silence (Sora didn't answer her) she remembered, "Oh." She shifted her book bag on her shoulder, "Sorry." She dropped her keys in her bag and walked off with her group of friends trailing her and whispering. A few looks of confusion were shot back at him from a couple of the girls.

"Who was that?"

"Geesh, what's his problem?

"You think he was traumatized?"

"He's kinda cute."

"Shut up."

"Oh c'mon. I saw you checking him out, too."

"Whatever."

"Do you know him Kai?"

"OMG, he's still watching us. SHHH!"

The group fell silent and just continued there way through the parking lot and headed for the quad. Kairi kept silent the entire time though as the girls chattered away. She had zoned out: 'he's really back. I haven't seen him in…months. My gosh, he's grown thin---well, just a little bit. Not horrifically thin or anything. He's still as cute as usual though, maybe a bit cuter. What the hell am I saying? Argh, Kairi, you're constantly lying to yourself. You know he's cute----very hott. Hrmm… I wonder where he's been, if he missed school for that long---it must have been…big. Should I ask him? He probably won't even talk to me…does he hate me? The way he was staring at me…so cold and without emotion. He didn't look too happy to see me, god I hate myself. Why is it that-----'

She was pried out of her thoughts by the ring of the school bell. "Time to get to class. I'll see you girls at lunch." Kairi's friend Lana said as she rose from her seat on the bench and headed down the hall. Kairi still seated on the bench gazed around the circle the group had formed, Tidus was there, Selphie too, Ginger, Alyssa, Maggie, Angel, Laura, and Tammy. Kairi smiled up at her friends and then too got up.

"I guess I'll try and get to class actually on time today." She laughed and the girls laughed along with her. Each waving good-bye to her and spread out in different directions to their own classes. Footsteps jogging a bit were heard coming from behind her. 'Is that Sora?' She spun around to see the blonde haired boy catching up to her with a grin on his face,

"Where are you off to in such a rush? You nearly forgot I was still over there." He slinked his left arm around her waist and nodded to a few of his friends that walked by. Looking back down at her, "So?"

Kairi shook her head and shrugged at the same time, "Sorry, I'm just kind of…'out of it' today." She smiled up at Tidus and then looked back ahead of them.

"You ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"Uh huh. Just…doing a lot of thinking today." She stopped and then leaned forward giving Tidus a peck on the lips. He smiled and pulled her in for a full lip lock. Kairi giggled poking Tidus in the sides so that he'd let go.

"Ok, ok." He still held on to her waist, "Go to class, and _LEARN_ something." He kissed her once again on the forehead and then trotted off up the stairs to his own class.

Kairi smiled watching him leave, the smile soon faded as the thought came to mind, "Is this what I really want?" Sitting down in her seat a debate started in her head.

**Herself against her 'other' self.**

"Why wouldn't want this?"

"I don't know."

"Tidus is a great boyfriend. Why wouldn't you want to stay in this relationship?"

"It just doesn't feel…"

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know. Fully---right."

"How so?"

"I don't know!"

"You keep saying that. What's the point of fighting this 'rightness' if you have no idea of what you REALLY want; when all you could ask for is already in front of you."

"You mean Sora?"

"No you idiot. I'm talking about Tidus."

"Oh…"

"When did Sora get into this conversation?"

"Hasn't he always been in it?"

"…Has he?"

"Kairi? You care to read the rest of page 109?" Ms. Crawford called from the front of the class. She held an open book in her hands and tilted her glasses down a bit looking at her from above the rims.

"Um…" Kairi peered down at the book laid out in front of her. She was on the right page, but didn't know where to start. "Where did you leave off?"

The teacher gave out a sigh, "Kairi Kairi Kairi…if you would STOP daydreaming in my class all the time you wouldn't be doing so horribly in here. I left off at '_And so Allen had no choice but to leave_…'"

Kairi cleared her throat and began to read from the second paragraph of the page down, "_And so Allen had no choice but to leave his home---leaving everything behind. There was nothing left for him anymore, no reason to stay, no reason to live. The girl he had loved ever since he met her that day back in middle school was gone. She was dead, and never coming back. They had made a child hood promise to never leave each other. She lied, she had broken that promise. Allen's world was shattered, what could he do to ease the pain he felt inside. The aching of his heart, the numbness he felt_…" ----the bell rang. Kairi let out a sigh as if totally relieved from reading that depressing…whatever. She closed the book and put her things back into her bag.

"Ok, I want you all to finish reading from page 110 to 145 by Wednesday and prepare yourselves for the test on Thursday. Friday I won't be here, Mr. Puhganii will be filling in for me that day, and you'll all just be watching a movie. I'll see you all tomorrow." Ms. Crawford called out as everyone began to evacuate the class.

* * *

Sora pushed the door open and walked out of his classroom first, being seated right next to the door and all. Slinging his backpack over his shoulders he got pushed into the middle of a human stampede. He made sure all his pockets of his backpack were zipped and then forcefully strayed away into a smaller less full hallway. This being his open period he went outside and seated himself on the immense steps in front of the school. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yuffie's number. It rang twice before she answered, "Yeah?"

"Heh..hey Yuff. Where are you?"

Other kids were heard in the background, "I'm still trying to get out of the hallway."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, these freakin kids are all shoving and getting in my way."

She shrieked, "OMG, some loser just grabbed my butt!"

Sora chuckled, "That's nice."

"Is NOT."

"I didn't really mean it was ni—"

"I know, I'll be there in a sec."

She closed her cell and placed it in her back pocket.

A few kids bumped into her and continued doing so, it took forever and she was not getting anywhere. She grew impatient.

"OK kiddies, get out of my way if you DON'T want to get pulverized!" She shouted as she began 'shoving back'. Pushing people and squeezing through possible cracks, finally she made it out. Taking a breath and doing a little goofy 'victory dance' she then pushed the doors open out into the fresh air. "FREEDOM!" she shouted.

Sora whipped around to see whom the weirdo was. "Hey loser. About time." He laughed and chucked a cookie at her.

"HEY!" she shouted dodging the cookie; do to quick reflexes she seized the cookie instantaneously after if hit the doors behind her and flung it right back at him. The half eaten chocolate chip cookie hit Sora in the back of the head and he yelped,

"OW! What the freak?" He rubbed his head and spun around again to see Yuffie skipping down the steps acting as if she had not just done a 'crazy ninja cookie-flinging..thing'. "You get weirder EVERYDAY Yuff." Sora shook his head and scooted away from her as she took a seat next to him. He was playing of course.

"So what are we going to do?" She ignored his comment about her spontaneous-ness.

Sora shrugged, "My car or your car?"

"Where to?"

"Early lunch?" Sora suggested not even sure if that was what he wanted to do either. It was only 11:30.

"Whatever." Yuffie got to her feet and started for the parking lot. "My car." She called back over her shoulder without turning around.

Sora finished the last of the cookies in his bag (A/N: chocolate chip cookies are the best) and then followed his ebony-haired friend. Walking a few steps behind Sora got bored moving his gaze from across the parking lot to Yuffie, and then from just Yuffie to her butt.

"You know what Yuff?"

"Hmm?" she continued walking without turning around.

"You've got a nice butt." He broke out laughing.

"Oh Sora, you're just jealous." She rolled her eyes though Sora couldn't see. He jogged up beside her and slapped her butt still laughing a bit. "HEY! Nerd…ever heard of 'personal bubble'?" she gave him a light shove and laughed.

"I was kidding Yuff."

"Oh so I DON'T have a nice butt. Was that an insult I didn't quite catch?"

"What?" Sora was confused, but before he could say another word Yuffie wrapped her right arm over his neck forcing him to bend over into a head-lock(the usual bully tactic. Lol). She began giving him a noogie roughing up his hair more than usual. "OK OK OK…SORRY master Yuffie. All mighty queen of ninjas!" He shouted until she was satisfied and let him loose. "Geesh, now my neck stings."

"HA…that's what you get dweebo." She grinned innocently and continued skipping to the car.

* * *

During lunch Kairi met up with her friend as usual in the cafeteria by the vending machines.

"Hey chick!" Laura called out to her as she approached the table.

She put on the usual 'happy' smile, "Hi Laura, what's up?" she sat down setting her tray on the table. Tidus kissed her on the cheek sitting down next to her with his bag of lunch in hand.

"Oh, I'm trying to find a way to get out of this 'date' on Friday. My old friend Ernie asked me out…and I tried to come up with as many excuses as I could, but he kept finding 'solutions' to them. And now…I'm kind of stuck." She explained quickly without taking a breath.

Kairi giggled a bit feeling sorry for her friend, "Ooo..that's a tuffie."

"Yeah, it is." Laura took a drink of her ice tea and then leaned back in her chair biting her lip.

"Hey," Tidus whispered into Kairi's ear.

Kairi giggled, (A/N: that _really_ tickles. XD) she turned to face him on her right, "What?" she said in a soft voice almost as low as his.

He leaned in for a kiss and smiled, "Nothing. Just bothering you."

Kairi squinted her eyes a little and then giggled, "You're such a…" She looked into his eyes for a moment. How nicely he returned the gaze, "---I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Enough sucking face you two. I'd like to eat my lunch without barfing up breakfast." Ginger rolled her sapphire eyes and shook her head laughing slightly.

Tidus snorted, "Oh you're just jealous Ginge…chill out." He stuck his tongue at her playfully and Kairi pinched him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being mean to Ginge." Kairi chuckled, "Go get me a soda."

"Huh?" Tidus arched his brow.

"You heard her '_man-slave_'. Fetch her a soda…NOW." Ginger teased.

Mumbling to himself under his breath Tidus obediently got up and headed over to the vending machine looking at the options of sodas to choose from (of course looking for 'PEPSI', Kairi's favorite).

While Tidus was gone Maggie whispered, "He's so cute Kai, you're _super_ lucky."

"Yeah." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Really? I'm lucky?" Kairi looked around the disk-shaped table.

"Heck yes. Tidus is such a sweet heart." Alyssa said shifting her posture and propping her elbows on the table.

"You guys are oober cute together. If you two ever broke up---that'd like, be the END of the world. You're the _perfect_ couple." Tammy stated.

"OMG, you've gotta find out if he's got a brother or..cousin for me!" Selphie said a little too loud.

Kairi smiled at her friends but before she got to nod or say a 'I know' or 'thanks' she looked up and saw Sora walk in through the main entrance of the cafeteria, a bag of Micky D's in hand. She watched his every move, each step he took from the doorway over to the table across the room. He bent forward handing the paper bag to a girl with spunky/short light brown-hair. He then seated himself beside her and started chatting away with the rest of her friends, some of them Kairi knew. Then she recognized the girl next to Sora, she was the one in the car with Sora earlier that day. Was she his new girlfriend or something? Some sort of REPLACEMENT? Kairi actually felt herself get 'jealous' and then remembered 'hey, I replaced Sora with Tidus. Argh, now I know how he felt.' Kairi grimaced a bit then leaned in a little to her left,

"Hey Laura, who's that?"

Laura looked up, "Who?"

"The girl over there, by Sora."

"Yuffie?"

"No, the one in the white shirt (boy was that a cute top)." Kairi still watched her.

"Oh. Hah ha that's Yuna, she's a newbie. She just transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Oh.." Kairi half mumbled.

"Did you want to go over there? I can introduce you to her---"

"No. um…it's ok." Kairi smiled and then sat up straight again just as Tidus returned with her soda. "What took you so long?"

"That vending machine ran out of Pepsi so I had to run around the school until I found one." He grinned and opened her soda for her.

"Thank you hun." Kairi took the bottle from his hand.

"You're welcome _Honey bunches of oats_." Tidus smiled and waited for a kiss.

The girls squealed. A couple even 'ooo'd and 'awww'd. Kairi looked around at the girls and then gave Tidus a quick peck on the lips. Soon after being '_christened_' her new pet name Kairi's attention was then focused back onto the girl, Yuna, and Sora across the room (looking around at other things once in a while not to make her 'stare' so obvious)

**A/N:** ok ok..if there were any typos or any other _weird_ stuff-sorry. lol. I got lazy so I didn't' proof read it. so it took just a little bit longer than I had planned to take to update this chapter. I started it but then ended up not liking it very much and had to think about it and rewrite it over. but I am finished, I sat here for like..EVER to type and now my butt is _numb_. You'd better love me. lol


	7. sometimes we just pretend

**Disclaimer**: NO. I do not own KH.

(Oh yes, if you didn't catch on by now, the _italics_ are usually Sora's thoughts...but sometimes I use it as other character's thoughts. Lol…that sounds kind of dumb/confusing. But whateverjust nod your head and pretend you get it.)

* * *

Sixth period finally came; Sora sat in his seat (nearly about to fall off of it though) and attentively watched the hands of the clock move SLOWLY. _Oh c'mon. RING DAMNIT_. He was dying to get out of class, everyday he dreaded coming to this class. Biology, Mr. Felix's class—the BORINGEST teacher in the WORLD (**A/N: **ok…lol, that's really my bio teacher Mr. Felix…I DO hate his class with a PASSION lol). Sora tapped his pencil on the open book in front of him. The rest of the class was dead silent. _God..I'm so friggin BORED. I've gotta get out of here_…He turned his head slightly to the right and looked out the open door. (Him being in the back of the class and last row) He saw Yuffie and some random guy standing at the doorframe motioning for him to leave with them at the same time trying not to make a sound. Sora smiled and shoved his things back in his bag quickly but cautiously, he pulled himself down to the ground and slipped on his backpack and peered between the rows of desks to see where Mr. Felix was. 

Mr. Felix was on his computer putting in grades; Sora only saw the side of him. So he began to crawl across the class over to the wide open door, Yuffie and her friend tried hard to hold back their giggles and laughs. Mr. Felix was an old guy, the entire time he was oblivious to this. A lot of things happened around him that he didn't notice, like the one time during SAT's this weird kid Corban jumped out the open window (**A/N:** don't worry, the class is on the first floor of the school. And lol, that really happened. When we were taking SAT's Corban finished first and got bored so left class 'early') when the teacher was faced towards the dry erase board.

Corban noticed something moving from the corner of his eye and then turned to see Sora crawling and attempting an escape from the class. He shook his head laughing softly to himself and then leaned forward again to continue reading. Sora was grateful for Corban not ratting him out—but of course Corban wouldn't, Sora never ratted him out before.

Half way there Sora was still on all fours, he kept crawling…going forward towards freedom. _Almost…there_… he told himself in his head. Then he placed his hand on the ground (on top of a piece of paper) and then slipped. He hit his chin on the ground with a light thud, but of course Mr. Felix did not hear. Yuffie had her hand clamped over her mouth refusing to let out her shrill of laughter. Sora didn't mind cause no one else saw that except for his best friend and someone he did not know. He pulled up back on all fours and continued but now doing the 'crab crawl' backwards.

"Sora." Yuffie whispered but Sora didn't stop.

BOOONG. _Ow_. Sora bumped his head into the paper towel dispenser that was nailed to the side of the lab counter. The clunk echoed through the serene lab. Mr. Felix looked up and Sora froze. He was behind a counter right by the door by now so he wasn't seen. Mr. Felix scanned the classroom; Corban immediately stood up and created a diversion.

"Uh…that was my—" he slightly turned his head a bit to the right and shot Sora a 'GET OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB ASS' look from the corner of his eye.

"What is it, Corban?" Mr. Felix trudged down the rows of desks towards Corban. Sora darted out the door still crawling. He got out into the open hallway and the three sprinted for the exit laughing.

"I uhyou know." Corban bobbed his head a bit trying to think of something, "I dropped my tampon." He bent down pretending to pick something up and then sat down again as the entire class began to laugh hysterically.

Mr. Felix gave Corban a strange look and then, not being aware of the missing Sora, he just headed back to the front of the class and continued typing in data. The class's fits of laughter finally died down and the room grew quiet again.

Sora barged through the big double doors out into the fresh air. He breathed it in and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He hadn't been outside much (since in rehab they kinda have you in a locked down facility). He hopped onto his board and slid down the railing of the stairs. Yuffie scurried beside him laughing the whole way down with her friend trailing along. She had auto right now, so she always got out at least ten minutes early. She jumped over the last two steps and beat Sora down.

"HA!" she pointed at his face, "Even on your board I'm way faster than you!" she jumped around merrily and then remembered the silent boy she was standing by. Sora stepped on the end of his board causing the other end to fly up in grasping range. He took hold of it quickly in his left hand and then looked up at the two.

"Er—this is Reno. He has sixth period auto shop with me." Sora looked up at the (bright) red haired boy in a faded blue a&f logo tee and a messy pair of jeans with..MANDALS? Sora lifted an eyebrow at this. So this guy was a prep—Sora couldn't say anything about it though because he used to be one also (**A/N: **I call the sandals for boys mandals—it just sounds so cool).

Sora just smiled slightly, "Hey." Sora shook his hand and they all trekked over to where his car was parked.

* * *

(_Yuna's POV_) 

"Hey. You're still here?" a voice came from behind me where I sat on the front steps of the school. I snapped my head to the side to take a look at who it was.

It was Tidus, my partner in Chem. He's a junior, but I'm guessing he failed that class last year. I put a smile on my face, I don't know why. I think I'm forming a—um semi-crush on him. I can't help it…he's so cute. I think he has a girlfriend though; she's a junior also. I'm new to this school, and it wouldn't be a good idea to get upperclassmen _disliking_ me. So, right now I'm the only one who knows about this little crush.

He approached me and plopped down beside me, I smiled again. _DAMN IT STOP_! "So?"

"Huh?" I sat up straighter.

"What are you still doing at school? It's almost 4…we got out an hour ago." He said gesturing at his watch.

"Oh…my ride went home early, so I'm waiting for my aunt to pick me up." I replied looking back up at him. Even sitting down he still was an inch taller than me. I feel so small.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye for a moment and smiled then looked back ahead at the street before us.

"So—er…" I pondered a bit thinking about something to talk about. I hated awkward silences, "Why haven't you gone home yet? You have a car, don't you?"

He laughed, "OF COURSE I DO. What loser doesn't?"

I arched my right eyebrow, "I don't."

"Well, you're a sophomore, and a girl. A junior guy without a car—heh…you KNOW he's girlfriendless."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls want boyfriends who have a car, or a job at least. Without neither, what's the point of having a girlfriend?" Tidus shook his head slightly chuckling under his breath.

"And I assume you have…both?"

"Heck yes." He said a bit cocky, as he leaned back slightly propping himself up with his arms.

I laughed, "Ok. So—why are you still here?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my girlfriend," I could feel my heart drop at the mention of his girlfriend. For a few moments I had forgotten he had one, "to get out of her 7th period."

"She has a 7th period?"

"Yeah. She does Leadership." (**A/N: **YES…Leadership is a 7th period. Doesn't that just bite hard? I hate having to stay a period longer—but it's for a good thing. Leadership is fun.)

"Oh. So she's into…um. Getting involved with extra curricular activities and stuff?" God why am I getting DEEPER into this convo of his _girlfriend_? I am SO DUMB.

"Yeah…" He looked at me from the corner of his left eye again. He's probably thinking the same thing I am.

"What does she do beside Leadership?" God I am dumb. SO SO SO SO SO SO SO dumb. I scolded myself in my head and at the same time kept a 'smile' on my face.

"Oh…she's in—well she _was_ in cheerleading, she quit though. And er—she's in composition, soccer's starting but she said she doesn't feel like playing it this year."

"Oh…wow. Are you in anything?" I finally got the subject back on him.

"Yeah. I'm in water polo." Oh I'd love to see him in the water shirtless sometimes. I smiled slightly bigger shifting a bit too make sure he didn't noticed.

"Oh…cool." I took my gaze off of him and down at the bottom of the steps.

He sat up this time leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees, "You know you should come and see the games sometimes. They're awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kairi comes to all of my games…" He trailed off a bit. By the way he was talking and the look on his face I could tell he really, really…does loves Kairi. That or he just totally appreciates her coming to all his games and cheering him on. Maybe it's both. LUCKY. Both of them.

He glanced at my face and I noticed we had locked eyes and I quickly looked away. That was weird. He continued, "Yeah, but she gets a real kick out of it. She still doesn't really understand all the rules of the game—heh, but I'm pretty sure it's mainly seeing all the guys out of breath and wet from the water." He joked.

I laughed along with him, "So—um." I hesitated to ask.

"Huh?" He looked at me now.

Great. Make it HARDER for me to speak. Man, his eyes were just burning into mine. It's so difficult just keeping my eyes on his for more than 10 seconds. I smiled trying to hide my edginess.

Just then I noticed something from the corner of my eye but could not wrench my gaze away from Tidus. The person's hands clasped over his eyes gently and he placed his hands over them. I looked up to see a girl hunched over behind him (from behind). She had semi-long auburn hair half way to her elbows, pretty blue eyes, and a nice smile (she looked nice, I mean. Not that I suspected her to be a bitch or anything).

Covering his eyes in a childish way she said, "Guess whooo." She giggled as Tidus felt her hands and then took a guess.

"I don't know…Barbara?"

"Who's Barbara!" she removed her hands from his eyes but he kept hold of them.

He laughed quietly and pulled her lower, "I was kidding baby. I knew it was you." She pouted a bit and then began laughing as well. She skipped down two steps so that she didn't seem too tall for eyelevel with us. I smiled at her and Tidus remembered I was there finally. "Oh yeah. Hun, this is Yuna."

* * *

(_Kairi's POV_) 

Tidus introduced the girl sitting beside him and then I remembered the name. 'Yuna'. I recognized her at last and just gave her a simple smile, "Hi Yuna. I'm Kairi." I shook her hand and then glanced back at Tidus as he began speaking again.

"Yeah. She's new here. She's my partner in Chem., she's friggin smart." He laughed still holding on to my hands. Yuna looked away from Tidus (I think she likes my boyfriend, but why? Isn't she already with Sora?) to the car that had stopped behind me. I turned around to see whose it was. I'm guessing it was her ride cause it wasn't anyone I knew. Just then the girl got up and patted off her jeans,

"Well, um—my aunt's here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved and smiled politely as she began walking down the stairs. I returned the smile and then looked back to Tidus.

"Bye Yuna." He called out after her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

Without turning around she waved back at him over her shoulders and then got back into the car. I didn't watch her anymore from that point. I turned my attention back to Tidus who beginning to whisper something into my ear.

"What?" I didn't catch all of it.

* * *

(_Yuna's POV_) 

I glanced out my window, before the car took off, and saw Kairi and Tidus were still there. He was whispering something in her ear and she just giggled. Ok…I'll admit. I'm a little jealous. ok I lied, I'm totally jealous.

* * *

(_Kairi's POV_) 

I don't' know why Tidus waited after school for me today—he has work. And I had my car anyway…what a nerd. But whatever, he left for work and I just drove home on my own thinking more and more about that girl Yuna. Is she really dating Sora? Why is she all over Tidus? ARGH, I'm not the type to be a total bitch cause I've got a sneaky suspicion that she's AFTER ALL MY BOY LEFTOVERS, so I didn't say anything. But is she? Cause that'd be kind of creepy if she were.

I pulled up into the driveway and parked my car; for some reason I was really pissed off. I don't know why. I slammed the door shut and walked briskly up the stairs; I was home alone so I didn't need to stop and greet anyone on my way in. Closing my door roughly behind me, I let out an earsplitting scream and tossed my (expensive) purse against the wall. Still continuing the deafening scream I knocked some make up and etcetera off my vanity mirror. I flopped myself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling,

"GOD! I hate Sora." I huffed and then rolled over onto my stomach. I glared at the picture frame of Tidus and myself at the beach that was set on my nightstand. Rolling my eyes now I sat back up and then tossed my pretty pillow across the room. "Gosh, who the heck does he think he is! Coming back, from who knows where, and just throwing a new girlfriend in my face like that. And now she's allover Tidus too! I mean…ARGH. I hate him. HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM!" a few seconds past and I lay on my bed staring at nothing. _First of all, why am I so mad? I mean, after we broke up I did get a new boyfriend, and it was kind of in his face. But…darn it. Ok, I'm just being a dumb little kid. I WAS the one who broke it off between us anyway…right? And…GOSH. I just hate this. Sora just keeps making me—_

The phone rang. I let out an exasperated sigh and then slid off my high bed. Walking over to my desk and answering the phone I answered, "Hello?"

* * *

"Ok, was it just me, or was Kairi totally 'spaced out' today?" Selphie asked the other girls. She, Alyssa, and Tammy were at the mall shopping. 

"Yeah, in English class she was like, SO zoning out and the teacher nearly threw a BF (bitch fit)." Tammy stated as she went through a bunch of skirts.

"Really? I didn't notice her acting different at all today." Alyssa said finally pulling out a denim (super) mini skirt from the rack; she held it up to her self trying to grasp an idea of how it would look on her. "Do you think this looks nice on me?" Tammy nodded.

"Well, I did. And it's worrying me." Selphie checked herself out a bit in the large mirror in front of them and fixed her hair a bit. "I caught her taking glances at the new girl today during lunch."

"Who?" Alyssa lifted an eyebrow.

"You know, the chick we nearly ran over this morning." Selphie shifted her purse on her right shoulder and then turned away from the mirror facing the other two.

"Oh. Yuna. Why would she be staring at her?" Tammy moved her bangs out of her face as she stood up straight now holding a pair of sandals in each hand.

Selphie shrugged, "No idea. But she was."

"Who is she anyway?" Alyssa asked still clueless.

"Kairi. DUH you friggin blonde!" Tammy shouted tossing a thong at her friend jokingly.

Alyssa shot her friend Tammy a 'I'm the Blonde?' look with one eyebrow arched up, "No, I mean Yuna. We don't exactly know anything about her besides her grade and name."

"We know what grade she's in?" Tammy fiddled with her purse trying to pull out her cell phone.

"Yeah, she's a sophomore." Selphie added before walking to the other side of the small store.

"She's younger than us?" Tammy plopped herself down on the recliner beside a small end table with magazines spread across the top.

"Yeah…" Alyssa answered and then sat down in the recliner across from Tammy.

The two sat there going through magazines and waited for their friend to finish trying on clothes. In the dressing room Selphie had tried on 6 things. She had 13 but the limit of things to take in was 6. She stared at her reflection in the glass mirror and tilted her head a bit. She had on a hunter green logo tee and a pair of loose khaki cargo kapris. She slipped off her flip-flops and then pulled off the pants. She pulled on a jean skirt and examined herself once more. '_Oh this looks nice on me._' She thought before taking off the clothes and exited back into the room the other girls were in. They waited for her to finish paying and then they all left the store and eventually the mall.

* * *

The car's stereo system was blaring music and the windows were rolled down. Wind flew in blowing Yuffie's hair and the sun just shined through on to her skin. Today was a really hot day, plus the car's AC wasn't working so the three were a bit sweaty. Sora sat in the driver's seat and just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat of the drums (from the song they were listening to) bobbing his head up and down a bit. Yuffie laughed a little at the sight of goofy Sora all into his music. She turned her head to her left to look over her shoulder at Reno. He gave her a nervous smile. He had stripped off his tee shirt because of the heat and his hair was a mess. Yuffie giggled noticing herself staring at Reno's upper body too much. She couldn't help it though, a hot shirtless guy with a sweaty glistening (MUSCULAR) body, would you look away? Reno shifted a bit feeling uncomfortable, 

"Yeah?" He scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

Yuffie snickered and shook her head, "Nothing." She turned around and faced forward again. "So where are we going?" she directed the question at Sora.

He continued to drum the steering wheel, "I don't know. What can we do on a Wednesday?"

"Go see a movie?" Yuffie suggested.

"Who goes to the movies on a Wednesday?" Reno inquired.

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know. REALLY BORED PEOPLE?" she rolled her eyes and gazed out her window again.

"Ok. Movies it is then." Sora said as the light turned green. He accelerated the car and got onto the free way. The drive there was quiet (aside from the earsplitting music) without any conversation. The three were either too hot, too focused on other things, or just didn't feel like talking.

* * *

"Hey Kairi?" Angel said into the receiver. 

"Yes?" Kairi forgot to check the caller ID before answering.

"Hey chick. It's Angel."

"Oh hey hun. What's up?"

"I'm at the movies, Lana flaked on me last minute. You wanna come see 'Constantine' with me—I'm like, such a loser here by myself."

"Hah ha. Chick, why'd you two plan on going to the movies on a Wednesday?"

"I don't know, it was Lana's idea. But she flaked and I already bought the tickets."

"Uh huh…"

"So you wanna just come?"

"Alright, where are you at?"

"River Park."

"Ok, hun. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"K bye."

Kairi set the phone down and pulled on her shoes again. She took one last glance at the picture frame before exiting the room.

Reaching the Theatre within 5 minutes like she had said, she found her friend Angel standing out front of the theatre fanning herself. It was REALLY hot. Kairi felt the heat hit her as soon as she opened her car door and got out of her cool air-conditioned car. She looked around and then pulled her skirt down a bit, placing her keys in her purse.

"HEY!" Angel called now with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe. Geesh, you're freakin sweaty. That's hot." Kairi joked.

"But it's not fun. I'm like, burning up. ARGH—let's get inside before I start to smell." She tugged on Kairi's left arm and they entered the large glass doors. Just as the girls entered the theatre Sora and his friends approached the large lines.

"So what are we watching?" Sora asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

Reno shrugged. Now the decision was up to Yuffie. She rolled her eyes, "How bout 'Hitch'?"

"No, I already saw that last week." Sora griped, "I'm not watching it again."

"Why not?"

"You always make me do that. For example when you made me watch 'The Grudge' with you twice even though I already saw it. That was not fun. And you spilled all your popcorn on me when you jumped."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. He was right. "ARGH. Fine—what about 'Constantine'?"

Reno lit up a cigarette, "Yeah, that sounds like a good movie."

Yuffie snatched the cigarette from his mouth, "I hope you know Constantine was dying from smoking too much."

"How do you know?" Reno tried to seize the cigarette back from the shorter girl.

"DUH, friggin Beth saw the movie last weekend and told me about it. She doesn't know when to shut up, NEVER go watch a movie with her. She does NOT stop talking!" Yuffie took a step forward (the line was moving slowly).

Sora chuckled, "'Constantine' it is then."

Yuffie dropped the cancer stick on the ground and stomped on it. Reno's face expressed shock; his mouth was open and was about to say something. "It's not like you're going to die without it."

"YES I AM!"

"ARE NOT. It's what is MAKING you die faster IDIOT!" she used her right index finger to push his forehead back slightly.

He snorted, "Whatever."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and the group waited in silence. The line moved a bit faster after that and then the three practically kissed the floor as they walked in feeling the cold air hit them, it was heaven compared to the heat outside.

"Hey, I'll be back. I forgot to buy candy. Did you want anything?" Kairi said to Angel as she stood up from her seat.

"Um…a soda? Coke."

"Ok," Kairi nodded and then went down the steps.

The lines were long but moved quickly. When she reached the counter she heard a girl talking loudly in the next line over and turned to see who it was. To her horror it was Yuffie—not that she didn't want to see her friend Yuffie, but wherever Yuffie was Sora had to be near by. Kairi gulped and then

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yeah?" She snapped her head back forward facing a guy about her age wearing a hot pink apron on top of a black 'RAMONES' t-shirt. One of his ears was pierced with a large 3/8 black plug and his jet-black hair was in a mini Mohawk (like Pierre's Mohawk from _SIMPLE PLAN_) and his eyes were a piercing gray shade. She struggled to yank her eyes away from his. His eyes were just—extremely captivating yet at the same time overpoweringly—scary? It was unexplainable actually; Kairi noticed the bored expression of his face. "I'm sorry. Um..can I get a medium coke and a bag of M&M's?"

"No you can't."

Kairi's eyes widened, "Huh? But I—"

The boy laughed at her face expression, "I'm kidding. If I was serious I'd be fired."

Kairi looked at him strangely and then said, "Oh—k…" under her breath.

The boy turned around and started filling up a cup with soda and then Kairi heard Yuffie's voice call, "HEY Kairi!"

Kairi turned to her left and smiled, "Hey guys."

Yuffie skipped over and the boys followed. "OMG, you aren't here alone are you?"

Kairi laughed, "No. I'm here with Angel."

"Ohh…What movie are you guys seeing?"

" 'Constantine'. How bout you guys?"

"AWESOME! We're seeing the same movie. Theatre 6?"

Kairi nodded. "Ahem?" She turned her full gaze away from the quiet Sora over the cute 'Mohawk' boy on the other side of the counter, "Here's your stuff."

"Tommy?" Yuffie asked.

He laughed, "Hey Yuff."

Yuffie picked up the things and handed them to Kairi, "You do know these things are on the house."

"They are?" Tommy was confused.

"Yes. Thanks. HAH HA!" she took off darting between the lines of people with the bag of candy in her arms with her other hand grasping onto Kairi's.

"WOAH…SLOW DOWN CHICK!" Kairi said trying not to spill the soda. They finally came to a stop and waited for the guys. When they arrived Kairi couldn't help but stare at Sora. His eyes were always downcast in her presence; did he really NOT want to look at her that badly? This kind of made Kairi feel bad.

"Oh yes, this is Reno. My friend from auto—isn't he hot?" Yuffie said putting an arm over his shoulders forcing him to hunch over a bit from height difference. He gave a small smile and then fought to get out from Yuffie's grasp. Didn't work—there was no use of resistance. Yuffie pulled his head lower with her arm tightened around the back of his neck at the same time giving him a noogie.

She laughed and looked up at Kairi, "I'm such a bulley."

"Yes. You. Are. Hah ha. Let's go inside before the movie starts." Kairi began walking through the doors but stopped to let Yuffie and Reno pass by. Sora's slow paced walking eventually caught up to Kairi and he just ignored it.

"Hi Sora." Kairi smiled at him even though in the dimmed lighting in the hallway made it difficult to tell face expressions.

"…Hi."

She cleared her throat, "I'm doing really good." Ok, I shouldn't be bragging of my wonderful life now, "Uh—you?"

"I'm out of rehab. You could say I'm doing a lot better. Right?" That totally came out of no where.

"OMG. You were in Rehab?" he didn't answer, "What for?"

The reached the stairs by the seats, "SHHH" some old lady hissed at them and then sat down again.

Sora just glanced at her and then trotted up the steps. Kairi blinked a bit dumbfounded then followed. The seating was from left to right, Angel, Kairi, Sora, Yuffie, and Reno. Throughout the movie, every 10 minutes Kairi's mind would drift back onto Sora. _It wasn't fun_.

* * *

**A/N: **ok ok, this bit. It's just a 'filler chapter'. But since I am so bored—I've not only updated with ONE chapter—NO NO NO, BUT TWO! ok _i lied_. lol. i've decided to just update the other one tomorrow. lol. i still need to proof read the other one and add some finishing touches. 


	8. And all I can say is you saved me

**DISCLAIMER: **No, apparently I don't own Kingdom hearts—do I have to keep reminding you CONSTANTLY? Geesh. Lol (I'm not really irritated. I'm just such an _AWESOME ACTRESS_!)

**A/N: **ok okAS PROMISED, i have finished, and updated. lolokok.. i won't keep talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking to keep you from the story. lol (_wait..i **am** doing that. ARGH darn myself. i'm doing it now too! ok shut up alesia_.)

* * *

Friday came. Reno was throwing a party at his house while his parents were out of town. They'd be gone all weekend and he was sure his maids would be done cleaning the mess by Sunday. 

Kairi leaning in towards her vanity mirror and was applying on her mascara when Tidus walked in and startled her. She had smudged the black goo on her left check and she pouted.

"Thanks Hun." She said sardonically.

Not noticing what he had done Tidus smiled and sat down on her bed, "Oh, no problem Honey Bunches of Oats."

Kairi cocked up an eyebrow, he never really called her that anymore. Funny he did now. "What?"

"What?"

"You're happy again."

"Am I not supposed to be happy?"

"NO." Kairi laughed.

"Nothing. How much longer are you going to take?"

"I WAS about finished when SOMEONE walked in and messed me up." She glared at him through the mirror knowing he was able to see her reflection.

When Kairi finished they both left in his car and was off to the party.

* * *

Rubbing the mist off of the mirror Sora made a clear space for him to see his face. He leaned in closer to the mirror and looked at himself closely. He looked a lot better than he did the first couple of days he got back home. He brushed his teeth and then went back into his room to get dressed. He pulled on a faded green switchfoot tee and a pair of jeans. His hair was flying in all different directions so he decided to put some pomade through it. After applying on his cologne Sora got up, slipped on his shoes and left for the party. It was 8:45pm—Sora was two hours late.

* * *

The party was, of course, crazy and everyone was just going wild. Sora walked into the party and found his friends, each doing their own thing. Reno in the hallway hitting on a cheerleader; Yuffie and Tommy sucking face in the corner; (accidentally found) Riku doing some chick upstairs; Selphie and a bunch of other girls drinking, including Kairi; and lucky him he didn't have run into Tidus, yet. Sora wandered around the party stopping a few times when a girl pulled him over to dance, make out, or…ahem—other stuff. 

An hour into the party Sora finally found the only person that was by their self, Leon. Leon was leaning against the living room wall with a bottle of beer in hand. Sora picked up a beer from the cooler on the ground, "Hey Squall." He nodded and leaned up on the wall beside him.

"It's Leon."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Why aren't you talking to any of the girls? Plenty are drunk and some are passed out—if you're into that sick stuff." Sora was trying to make him laugh. Nothing. _Man, this guy is like STONE. _

"You know Tidus and Kairi just had an argument." Leon finally said.

"Huh?" Sora arched an eyebrow. _Why's he telling me this?_

"Heh, I know you're happy to hear that." Leon smirked. _Yes I am. _"That's why Tidus isn't here. He took off—"

Sora began to say something, but Leon answered him before he even asked, "No, they didn't break up."

"Oh." Sora said looking down at the cooler that he had his foot on. "What was it about?"

"Yuna."

"What?" Sora looked up worried.

"Kairi's pissed cause she thinks Yuna's your…um. Girlfriend and that she's after Tidus, too."

"Too?"

"Heh, she's drunk. She thinks Yuna took you—and is supposedly after her new boyfriend."

"Did she say anything bad about Yuna?"

"Other than that? No—she didn't. She's just accusing Tidus of wanting Yuna, too."

"So she's wasted."

"Yeah."

"She never drinks."

"You know what that means."

"What?"

"You can give her a ride home. She doesn't have her car and none of her girlfriends are going to be able to drive—I know you're not gonna trust any other guy to take Kairi home tonight."

"No, I don't." Sora looked down the hallway at the group of girls drinking down any form of alcohol they could find. Sora shook his head at the sight. He let out a sigh, "I'll see ya later man. I'm gonna go find Yuff—if she and Tommy aren't already getting it on by now. Heh…"

He and Leon did a 'handshake' and then departed. Leon decided to go flirt with one of the girls in the other room and Sora went back into the den. He found Yuffie and Tommy sitting on a chair, Yuffie on Tommy's lap and just laughing. _They're drunk all right_. Sora began to walk over to them, beer in hand, until someone collapsed onto him.

"Woah!" The girl cried as she tripped over an electric chord that was plugged into the large stereo system and toppled onto Sora. Sora dropped his bottle and had his arms around her keeping her balance. "Kairi?". The music was so loud so only she heard her name come from his mouth right next to her ear. Kairi gave him a confused look and then attempted to stand but nearly fell again. Sora caught her again and this time he didn't let go. "Kairi, what are you doing?" he said a little louder."

She squinted her eyes, "Who are you? Stop touching me!" She tried to get loose.

"Kairi, it's me. Sora!" he shouted over the music causing Yuffie to turn her head in their direction. A smile spread across her face and then she whispered something to Tommy and they both stared.

"WHAT?" Kairi shouted not even hearing herself. Sora shook his head and hauled the intoxicated girl into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to find the bathroom."

"We are in the bathroom."

"Oh..why are you here? I can't pee with you watching me!" she stumbled a bit over her own heel."

"I didn't know you had to…um. GO."

"No, I said I needed the bathroom first. You GO." She stomped her foot as she said 'go' and broke her left heel. "Ow ow ow." She limped down on her left side and Sora pulled her up again.

"You ok?" he asked trying to get eye contact with her.

"No. I'm—I'm MAD. I hate Tidus." She finally looked up at the person holding her up. "Sora?"

Sora looked around the room like she was crazy, "Um. Yeah Kairi."

"I'm mad at you too. Why am I talking to you? I HATE YOU! You AND your girlfriend! I hate you all. Gosh, ARGH!" her hand that had been rested on the sink counter slipped and she practically fell AGAIN. Luckily Sora never let go of her arms.

"Kai, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me Kai. I don't know you!"

"You do, hun. It's me, Sora." He said but Kairi was busy staring at the shower curtains. Sora grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to face him again, "Kairi?"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your girlfriend—Yuna!" she spat out. And tried to break loose from him. He gave up and let her go only to watch her stagger clumsily over to the toilet. She sat down and groggily gazed up a Sora again. "I hate you." She said under her breath purposely loud enough for him to hear her though.

"Kairi, that's not my girlfriend."

"Then WHO IS SHE!"

"That's my little cousin Yuna."

"Why haven't I met her before?"

"She just moved here."

"Oh."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause…" she trailed off.

"Cause?" Sora repeated.

"Oh—I don't know. I thought that was your girlfriend, and I got jealous. And I'm mad at Tidus cause your cousin has a crush on him, but I'm not really mad. I was just mad at you—but now I'm kinda happy…" she trailed off again.

"Why's that?"

"—Sora…" she sounded serious now. "…Sora…I" now more scared then serious.

Sora hurried over to her and knelt down, "What?"

"I—OMG I've gotta puke!" she got up lifting the toilet seat; she began throwing up.

"Ugh…" Sora's face cringed, "You know this isn't really sexy Kai." He joked.

She took a few breaths, "I hate…-inhale-…having you see me…-puke-…like this." She finally finished and Sora handed her a wet towel to wipe off her face. "Heh…"

"What?" Sora asked looking down at the girl in his arms. He had his arm wrapped around her helping her walk out of the house.

"I have no ride home. Tidus took off without me." She laughed at nothing in particular.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home."

"You're not drunk?" She hiccupped.

He shook his head, "Not really. I only had um…four bottles." He laughed, "Lemme guess how many you had. One?"

"Shut up. Hah ha. I'll let you know, I had two." She held up three fingers at his face and tripped over a small bump un the ground.

Sora laughed louder now. "Riiight." He opened the door for Kairi and helped her in and then jogged around to his car door. Before getting in he saw Leon on the porch lifting his beer bottle up at Sora almost like he was saluting him. Sora let out a slight chuckle and then got in.

The car ride home Kairi didn't say anything at all. The only noise was coming from the radio. The silent treatment was killing Sora now.

"Ey…Kairi?"

Nothing.

"Kai?"

Still, Nothing.

"Kairi, are you ignoring me?" He said turning to look at her now. She was leaning against the window beside her and she was breathing softly (asleep). Sora felt dumb for a while but just smiled at the sleeping inebriated girl. With no one home and Kairi without her key (her purse was in Tidus's car) Sora just took her to his house. His mom was asleep already when he got home so he just carried Kairi up to his room.

He placed her on the bed and tucked her in, half way out the door he heard a tired Kairi speak.

"Sora..?"

"Yeah?" he turned around and leaned on the doorframe.

Kairi sat straight up on the edge of the bed about to follow him, "You're not leaving me here are you?"

"Yeah I am. You've gotta get some sleep." He said crossing his arms.

"But—you can't…" she trailed off.

"Why not?"

She whispered now, "The clowns might eat me." Even though the lights were off Sora could see she was looking around the room a bit paranoid.

"Hah…" Sora walked over to her and laid her down pulling the covers over her legs again, "Kai, just go to sle—"

Sora didn't finish his sentence, Kairi had pressed her lips on his. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down nearer to her. _Great, now I can't get out of it_. Sora thought feeling himself get deeper into the kiss. Their lips parted for a brief moment to take breaths but continued. A couple minutes later they stopped again to pull off each other's tops. In between kisses Kairi unbuckled Sora's belt and unzipped his pants, "Kairi…" Sora inhaled and exhaled heavily, "Kai I can't do this."

Kairi stared up at him with her eyes beginning to water, "Why not?"

"Look—kai. It's not that I don't' want to. He looked down at her chest, "I really want to. Heh…but I can't." He looked back at her face. "You've got Tidus—actually this really isn't because of Tidus. You're wasted. If you were sober, maybe. But—" Kairi blinked still not getting what his point was. "Kairi, just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Sora began to get off of her.

"No." she finally said grabbing him before he got off the bed. "Just…stay here." After about three minutes of silence and Kairi's pouts Sora caved in and just stayed with her (as if he really didn't want to lol).

The next morning Kairi woke up with a horrible headache. _Where the heck am I? _She looked around the room. She was in a dark room with the windows and doors closed. The walls plastered with posters everywhere, the ground covered with clothes and random things. The bed she was in was messy with black sheets, comforter and black pillowcases. She felt an arm wrapped around her and almost thought it was Tidus for a moment. She hugged the person back and after a few seconds realized the person she was in bed with had brown spiky hair and not the brilliant gold tresses her boyfriend had; then all the memories of the night before flooded her mind.

"OW." She said out loud now clasping her right hand to her head. The boy's arm still around her waist and his face in her chest. _WAIT. MY CHEST! _Kairi shrieked and jumped out of the bed landing on the floor. The racket she was making woke Sora up. He raised himself propped up on both elbows, he groggily stared at the frightened girl.

She registered his face, "Sora?"

"Hey Kai." He rubbed his eye.

"You? You took advantage of me last night?"

"What?" He was shocked that she would even think so, but seeing how she was drunk and woke up in bed half dressed—who wouldn't think so?

"Why—I was at the party. Why am I in your room?"

"Cause I couldn't get you in your house, and I wasn't about to leave you outside so I brought you here."

"Why are we in bed together?"

"Heh, I didn't see anything wrong with it. We've done it before." He laughed now running a hand through his messy hair.

"You're joking right?"

"Yeah I am. You forced me to, DUH. You really don't remember?"

Kairi thought for a second or two. _Oh, I did_.

"Um…" now in a whisper though no one else was in the room, "Did we have sex?"

"NO." Sora laughed. He got up off the bed and walked over to Kairi, reaching a hand out to her she took it and he pulled her up.

She looked down at herself; she was in a wife-beater and her tho—um.. "undies". She looked at Sora, shirtless like usual and in boxers. Ok, if someone walked in right now they'd be like

"WOAH. Did you guys just BANG?" Yuffie stood in the open doorway with a grin on her face.

Kairi's eyes widened and then attempted to hide herself behind Sora. He faced Yuffie with his hands on Kairi behind his back laughing, "Hey Yuff."

"Hah ha. I saw you two leaving the party together." She sat down in a nearby chair. "So…what's gonna happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys—dating again? Or things are going to go back to normal _gigalo_?" she laughed and Sora remembered the concert incident. Though this time nothing happened.

"Heh, Yuff…" he chuckled, "Get out."

"Why?"

"Nothing happened. Kairi needs to get dressed before someone else walks in—"

Tommy walked in. "Ok. I'm going back down there."

Kairi had never been more embarrassed in her life, except for the time she…ok we won't talk about that. She dashed for the bathroom in Sora's room and slammed the door. Sora and Yuffie stared at the door and were quiet for a minute or two.

"So nothing happened?" Yuffie whispered.

Sora shook his head.

"Then explain the 'nakedness'." She held back a giggle.

"I'll tell you later."

She nodded and left the room. Sora turned back to the door; walking up to it he placed a hand against the wood. He readied himself to say something like 'kai come out here' or 'you ok?'…But then he heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door. He knelt down lower and heard them a little clearer. She was sitting on the ground with her back against the door.

"Kairi…can you come out now?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"They aren't here anymore."

"So."

"Then can I come in?"

"…What for?"

"So we can talk."

"I don't want to."

"Just open the door Kairi. I have the key anyway."

"………"

The door unlocked and the door opened to reveal Kairi with a tear stained face; mascara running down her cheeks. The lights in the bathroom were not on and only a little light shown through the shaded window.

"Oh…Kairi. What are you doing?" He hugged her and looked at the reflection of them in the mirror. _Perfect_.

She finally lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist, "I am…SO embarrassed, I might die."

Sora laughed and she laughed at her self too. "It was just Yuff—"

"And that Tommy kid who sold candy to me at the theatre!" Kairi raised her voice a little.

"Well he doesn't know you—"

She sighed, "I'm still embarrassed."

The two were quiet for a few minutes until Kairi spoke up again. "Why do we do this?"

"What?" Sora loosened the embrace and looked down at her.

"Go from NOT talking to …making out. Then not talking to waking up in bed together."

Sora laughed, "I don't even know." He walked out of the dark bathroom. Kairi followed. Sora flopped down on the bed and leaned against the wall at the head of the bed. He watched Kairi get dressed. _I haven't done this in a long time._

"Huh?" Kairi turned around pulling on her jeans.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud? _"I thought I said that in my head." Sora laughed at himself.

"Oh. You mind telling me what you're—um. Thinking about then?"

"Heh..I was talking about watching you dress." Kairi gave him a still clueless look, "Like, after a shower or whatever. I used to watch you get dressed and put on your makeup."

Kairi arched an eyebrow, "Weirdo." She smiled, "I didn't know you used watched me get ready."

"Yeah. Doesn't Tidus?"

Kairi smiled and shook her head before slipping on her shirt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, where cleavage was supposed to be showing it was covered by the white wife-beater she had been wearing earlier. She smirked and then turned around to face Sora. Pointing at her chest she said, "Was I wearing this wife-beater yesterday?"

Sora wore a grin now, "Um…yes?" bad liar.

Kairi arched an eyebrow again. "So you did see _something_ yesterday. Hah ha. You didn't touch did you?"

Sora lifted his hands up, "Er—just a little; but that was it! I promise."

_Promise._

Kairi pulled off both shirts and then tossed Sora's tank top at his face as she put on her own shirt.

"How am I getting home?" She asked as she slumped back onto the bed besides Sora.

He shrugged, "You can walk." He flashed her a cheesy smile and then hopped off the bed. He turned around slightly before reaching his closet, "You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah nerd." Kairi said and fell backwards onto her back. She rested on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. "Hey Sora?" she said in a softer tone, near a whisper.

"Yeah?" he called from inside the walk in closet. He was still getting dressed with the door half open. "What?"

_Ilove you. _"Never mind." Kairi called back as she rolled onto her stomach and peered at him behind the half open closet doors.

Sora stopped and stuck his head out of the closet; he was still only half dressed, "You ok?"

_No. _Kairi looked away from him and out the window, "I think so."

Sora gave her a puzzled look and walked slowly over to her at the edge of the bed. He knelt down eye level to her and waited til he finally gained eye contact with her, "what's wrong."

_EVERYTHING! _"Heh..nothing's wrong, Sora. I'm totally fine." Kairi gave a slight chuckle as to throw off Sora's seriousness. Not being convinced, Sora just stared at her until she just buried her face into the pillow she was holding. She spoke now, but her voice was muffled by the pillow, "Stop staring at me Sora. You know I hate being stared at like that."

Sora chuckled, "Yes. I do know that—so I'm going to stare at you until you tell me what's up." He put on his trademark grin and again waited quietly.

Thinking he had left Kairi looked up again. "ARGH!" she grumbled and dug her face back into the black pillow. "Sora…nothing's wrong. Go away."

"If I go away you'd have no ride home." He said to her and she replied something under her breath that he really couldn't make out. "Huh?"

"NOTHING—" she managed to say before Sora pounced her.

"TELL ME NOW." He demanded jokingly wrestling with her. She shrieked and began laughing with him.

"NO!" she got out of his grip and pinned him down. She sat on him with her hands on his shoulders keeping him from getting back up; both breathing heavily. Sora began laughing. "What?" Kairi asked confused. She let go of his shoulders and sat up straighter.

"Nothing. Now please get off me before I start thinking dirty thoughts." Sora gestured for her to get up.

"Oh. EWE!" she laughed and rolled off of him.

"So you going to tell me now or what?"

"Geesh do you have a one-track mind." She said sitting up now.

"Gosh. I won't ask then. You act like I really wanna know." Sora rolled to his left with his back towards her.

"You do. Hah ha. Dweeb." She rolled onto her left a bit setting her chin on Sora's shoulder.

He looked up at her from the corner of his right eye and then smiled. He rolled back onto his back and looked up at her as she was sitting up hovering over him, "You do know what you did to me yesterday, don't you."

Kairi laughed tensely, "Let's not talk about it."

"Oh, and why not?"

"I was drunk."

"Sure…you knew exactly what you were doing."

"Did NOT." She argued.

"Suuure." Sora chuckled placing his hands behind his head.

Kairi pouted then replying in defense, "Like you weren't totally in the moment too."

"There wasn't a moment. That kiss came totally outta nowhere."

"Ok, maybe it did. But don't act like you didn't like it."

"Oh I liked it alright. _Freaky Kairi_ only comes around rarely."

"I was NOT FREAKY."

"You were too."

"How?"

"You don't remember?"

"I do. But—huh?"

"You practically ripped my shirt and tore off my zipper." Sora teased.

"Whatever. Oh yeah—speaking of missing particles of clothing—where's my bra?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What?"

"I'm keeping that as a souvenir—"

Sora's mom walked into the room holding the phone in her right hand, "Hi kids. Kairi dear, you're mother's on the phone for you."

"Oh. Thanks." Kairi stood up and took the phone from Sora's mother before she walked back out the door.

Sora waited about two minutes, Kairi hung up with her mom and began biting her nail.

Sora arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Tidus knows I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He showed up at my house today—he's still there. He asked my mom to call here for him." She sat down on the bed facing Sora.

"And?" Sora sat up.

"He's pissed."

"Why?"

Kairi shot him a 'Are you THAT dumb?' look and Sora mouthed her a "Oh".

* * *

**A/N: **no this isn't a cliff hanger or whatever it's called. my mind just went blank after that—lol. Plusi looked and i had written 13pages already with the font size 8.5 . i think that's ALOT. but whatever. R&R or die. lol—KIDDING! 


	9. Changed all the things that have made me

**DISCLAIMER: **yeah. HAH—I own Kingdom hearts kiddies. In fact, I've got Sora chained to my bed and used as my love slave and I've got goofy making me pancakes downstairs. HAH—_I wish_.

Kairi's mom set the phone back in the receiver and looked up at Tidus, he was upset but tried not to show it. His lips formed a thin line and he looked away from her rubbing the back of his neck with his palm, "Uh…thanks. I've gotta go—"

"Are you ok?" Kairi's mother attempted to place a hand on his shoulder but he backed away slightly.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I've just gotta—"he looked up at her, "I gotta go."

Tidus walked past the woman briskly avoiding another question. "Alright—good bye Tidus." She called out to the boy before he exited the front door.

Getting into his car Tidus turned on his stereo system having the volume up as loud as it could get. He drove above the speed limit nearly running over a couple of kids playing street hockey but didn't stop to really CHECK. He raced over to Sora's house not completely sure yet what he was going to do. Of course he couldn't beat the crap out of Sora like he wanted to cause Kairi would be there and totally hate him if he did. But why _would _she hate him for doing that? It's not like she likes him again or anything—_OMFG. What if she does? What if they—_He slammed on the breaks finally noticing he reached Sora's house. He bolted up the pathway to the front door and knocked on the door continuously until he heard someone unlock the door on the other side.

"Tidus?" Sora rubbed his eyes. He was in a pair of jeans (boxers showing) and shirtless.

Tidus's eyes widened, "You son of a—" he was prepared to launch his fist into Sora's jaw when he saw Kairi appear at the door beside the half-dressed boy. She on the other hand was FULLY dressed which eased his mind a bit more. He narrowed his eyes and caught Kairi's hand before she spoke, he began hauling her over to the car.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" She tried to wrench her hand from his but he had a firm grip on her.

Tidus reached the car and opened the door, "We're going home."

"WHY ARE YOU PULLING ME?" She finally got her hand loose and rubbed it, her hand was turning reddish.

"We need to talk." He motioned to her, "Get in."

"Let me at least get my shoes.." Kairi began walking back up the path.

"NO." Tidus grabbed her, "I'll go get it. just get in the car." He didn't want her to go back in the house with him. Any last 'secret good bye kisses' were not going to happen at all, even if it weren't really what he thought he didn't want to take a chance.

Kairi gave him a strange look then just did as she was told; she got into the car and sat down watching Tidus run back into the house. Sora glanced at her and smiled before Tidus reemerged from the house. Tidus shot Sora a side glare as he walked past quickly. Sora cocked and eyebrow and then shrugged his shoulders looking at Kairi, she did the same and then turned her head towards Tidus as he handed her her shoes. Sora rolled his eyes and then got back in the house.

"WHY were you at his house?"

"Because YOU LEFT ME AT THE PARTY and I had no ride!" Kairi retorted.

"Well why didn't you go with one of your girlfriends? Of all people you HAD to go with him. HE COULD HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"

"All the girls were drunk, including me—and HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Sora would NEVER take advantage of me. He actually stopped me from—" Kairi stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

Tidus glanced at her, "From WHAT?"

She narrowed her eyes, "From doing anything stupid—"

"LIKE?"

"It doesn't matter Tidus. Just know Sora isn't a JERK like you!"

"What do you mean? I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk chick!" Tidus slammed on the breaks in the middle of the street.

"You left me there though. If it weren't for Sora I'd be stuck there and PROBABLY would have been used my SOMEONE ELSE!"

Tidus glanced at her knowing she was right and didn't answer for a moment of two. "…Well—"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled. Taking in a breath she sighed and then leaned against the window. The vibration of the glass against her head was not helping her headache. She sat up straight and rubbed her temples but it didn't help. Her head still throbbed with pain and she hated all of it. _I AM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN!_

"Having a hang over?" Tidus asked noticing what she was doing.

Kairi stared at him for a few seconds. Was he really just going to pretend we just didn't have a dumb argument? She ignored the question and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes. Tidus got the message and just continued driving without another word. Kairi, though her eyes were shut, could see shadows pass by her face; trees and houses. She reopened her eyes and looked out the window still leaning back in her seat. The sun was still rising and the light was warm against her skin. There was still dew on peoples' lawns and everything just had a gold tint, it was nice. Kairi shut her eyes again and took a deep breath; she wanted to smile cause it was so beautiful outside but right now was a bad moment so she'd look like she was bi-polar or something. Finally she felt the car come to a stop and she opened her eyes and saw her house. Tidus didn't get out of the car meaning he wasn't going to go in the house, good. She unbuckled herself and opened the door. Before she got out of the car she felt Tidus grab her left hand gently.

She slowly turned around to look at her 'boyfriend', "What?" was all she said.

Tidus looked down and away from her eyes, he fixed his eyes on the armrest between them and then let go. Kairi didn't say anything but continued to her house. She jogged up the stairs to her room and shut the door; leaning against it she let out a long sigh and slid down to the ground.

"Oh my god…" she muttered placing her face into her hands and then running them through her hair. Her hands were still in her hands, elbows propped up on her knees; bent over a little still sitting against the door she was facing the floor and lost in deep thought.

_What do I get myself into? God…I can't believe I almost slept with Sora yesterday. Was that real? Is that really how I feel? I still 'secretly' want Sora? I—I guess I do. I can't believe he actually stopped me. _

Kairi smiled a bit at the thought of Sora; he was a great guy—but whatever. She pulled herself off the floor and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the warm faucet water in the tub Kairi sat down on the side of it and waited for the tub to fill up. She needed a bubble bath.

Tidus slammed his car door shut. The garage was dark, he stumbled over a couple of boxes on his way to the door but managed not to fall and break anything. Inside the house he walked into the one place where he could be at peace, the kitchen. He sighed and tossed his keys into a small jar on the counter. The kitchen smelt really nice—his mother must have been making breakfast.

"MOM?" he called out.

"Yes?" his mother replied, her voice was coming from the living room.

"Did you cook?" He opened the fridge and bent down into it and searched for snacks.

"Yes I did hun. You missed breakfast—where were you?"

"Out."

"It's still so early though." She stopped then spoke again, "You want me to make some pancakes for you?"

"Nah. It's ok ma. I'll just.." he swallowed the chewed up cupcake in his mouth, "Munch."

"Are you eating out of the fridge?"

Tidus looked around the kitchen, "Uh…" he grabbed a glass out of one of the many cabinets and filled it up with juice, "NO." he lied. It was so obvious.

His mother laughed but didn't stop him. He continued raiding the fridge until he heard someone knock on the door.

He wiped the crumbs off his face with the back of his hand and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a brunette girl with her back towards the door. He opened the door just as the girl spun around and was startled, "Tidus?"

"Yuna? How the heck did you find out where I live?"

"I didn't know you lived here. I'm—uh…doing this petition thing to help save the old small park down the street."

"By yourself?"

"No..there's like, ten of us. But we're going door to door asking people to sign this petition on whether they think the park should stay and be modified a little, or to go ahead and bulldoze it and make a department store, which let me remind you we've already got two of those near by."

Tidus chuckled, "What do you care about a little park?"

"A LOT. My little brother plays at that park like EVERYDAY."

"You have a kid brother?" Tidus leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah. His name's Tyler."

"How old is he?"

"Uh..8. We're getting off the topic. You wanna sign the petition or not?" Yuna held out a clipboard with papers and a pen to Tidus.

"Hah ha. Ok I'm _totally_ convinced, I WILL." He signed the paper and handed it back with a smile on his face. Yuna glanced at the clipboard then back up at him and returned the smile.

"Thank you." She proceeded to the next house without saying 'bye'.

"Your welcome!" Tidus called to her and waved. She laughed and waved back from across the small street and then he stepped back in the house. _She's cute. OMG what am I saying? I have a girlfriend, wait—what do I care? She does this to me…doesn't she? I sound like a total jerk, I don't deserve Kairi, no—I DO too. I'm losing it. I don't even know what I'm saying…ok it's probably time I shut up now_.

Just as Tidus finished 'talking to himself' in his head his brother Dalton boarded through the kitchen and into the living room and attempted to somehow do a kick-flip over the couch. The idiot. Tidus sat back in his recliner and watched his brother hit the couch with his board and feet causing him to roll over the couch and topple onto the hardwood floor. Tidus began to laugh hysterically and point at the blonde skinny boy on the floor. Dalton laughed to and lifted his right hand up giving Tidus 'the bird'. Tidus got up and reached a hand out to him, Dalton took his hand and he pulled the dumb kid off the floor.

"Dude, you are so stupid." Tidus continued laughing.

"HA..HA. shut up." He patted off his jeans and shirt. He cringed his face as he rubbed his butt, "Man, I hope I didn't bruise my—"

"Gross man. That's gross." Tidus walked into the kitchen and called back, "You'd better make sure you didn't leave any marks on the floor, mom'll KILL YOU."

"Yeah I know." Dalton picked up his board and began surveying the ground.

Walking to the fridge Tidus reached for the handle to pull the fridge door open but stopped spotting a picture of him and Kairi at a carnival pinned up on the fridge. Instead of opening the fridge he grabbed the picture and studied it. He and Kairi were on the Farris Wheel and cuddled up together. It was sunset and already chilly, both had on sweaters. He had his left arm around Kairi and his right arm out holding the camera in front of them. The shot was a little too far to the left but it looked fine. Tidus smiled and carried it up to his room to frame it.

Meanwhile at Kairi's house she was looking at the same picture. She held it in one hand, in the other a pair of large scissors. She smiled and then snipped the picture in 'halves' between herself and Tidus. Spread out all over her bed were pictures all with Tidus cut out of or colored over with a sharpie. That was the last of the many pictures she had of them.

"Woah. Musta been SOME break up."

Kairi spun around startled; she didn't know anyone else was in the room. To her TOTAL surprise it was Riku. She jumped to her feet, "OMG Riku!" she jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

He laughed, "I missed you, too."

"How are you!" Kairi stepped back to examine her friend whom she hadn't seen in months. He changed completely; he was dressed differently (not the usual punk rocker look), he didn't seem so tired, happy, not as buff as before—lack of lifting weights probably—and his hair was shorter.

"I'm doing—a lot better." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

_WAIT—his hair is shorter! _"OMG you cut your hair!" Kairi touched his front bangs and marveled at it, "It looks nice."

"Yeah, actually I cut it a while back…_before I left_, you just didn't see it." It must have been shorter, cause it was now down to his eyes. Riku probably didn't know, but Sora had told her about him and being in rehab for drug abuse. "So..explain the pictures."

"Oh. HA…er—"

"You and Tidus break up?"

"No..um. not exactly. We just argued about Sora earlier so like—"

"OH." He laughed, "What about Sora?"

"Uh—ok. Reno threw a party, Tidus left, I got TOTALLY drunk—"

"HA HA. you? DRUNK?" Riku interrupted.

"YES. Let me finish my story!" Riku smiled sheepishly, "Ok. I was drunk and needed a ride home, with no house key, so Sora took me to his house and er—"

"You guys did it?"

"NO. um. Heh—I would have—I WAS WASTED!"

"Oh…go on."

"Yeah…so like—NOTHING HAPPENED, but Tidus doesn't really believe me. And like—I'm..MAD at him."

"Hah ha. i hope you never get mad at me." Riku joked.

Kairi smiled and suggested they go out for burgers to talk some more but he turned down the offer. He said he had some things to take care of first and that they could hang out on a weekend or something. Kairi smiled and of course agreed, she walked him downstairs to the door and said "BYE". And again, he was gone. It was nice seeing him again though; Kairi stood at the door then remembered all the trash still on her bed. She giggled and trotted back up the stairs.

Yuffie pinned Tommy down on the living room couch and the two began making out heavily. Sora walked down the stairs spotting them he rolled his eyes, "If you guys are gonna do THAT why don't you go to your OWN houses?" He walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

Yuffie and Tommy sat up still 'at it' and she pulled off her sweater, "We" **…** "Can't."

Sora pulled out the crème, "Why not?"

"My mom's" **…** "Home." She replied in between kisses.

"Then go to Tommy's house." Sora stirred his coffee and then began searching for the sugar.

"DUDE. My grandma's visiting." Tommy said while Yuffie was sucking his neck.

"OMG. I am not going to let you guys BANG in my living room!"

**They didn't stop. **

"FRIGGIN IDIOTS!" Sora walked out onto the patio in the backyard and took a seat in one of the small chairs. "This is great." He sighed and took a sip of the coffee, "They'd better not leave a stain."

**A/N: **ok—my mind went blank after this again and I've decided 'that's enough for one chapter—I think'. AND Sorry I took like—FOREVER TO UPDATE. Lol. I had spring break and was like—out of town. And though spring break DID end on Monday which today isSunday I felt too lazy to update. Gosh I'm horrible. But I'm trying. Lol—and..

**_luvbobbyo01 _**I really can't find a way to fit that into the story again. Lol—any ideas? And you are SO NOT crazy. Lol, I don't THINK you are.

**_Panda-chan _**is it really like the OC? I didn't know—lol. I never get to watch the show, I want to though.

**_carbuncle _**lol—HOMIE is fine with me, dawg is too. Hah ha. but "THE COOLEST PERSON ALIVE" works too. Hah ha

**AND LIKE..THANKS ALL OF YOU OTHER PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED, I am too lazy (and tired) and must go to bed. I HEART YOU ALL. ADIOS!**


	10. Entertaining, thoughts are raining

**DISCLAIMER: **NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS—STOP REMINDING ME!

**A/N: **BLAH BLAH..my internet has been like—NOT WORKING and weirding me out cause I hope I wasn't the one that broke it—LOL. maybe I'll just blame someone else..but whatever, SHH.

* * *

Riku got out of his car and glanced up at the house, it looked the same as the last time he'd seen it. Riku swallowed some excess spit in his mouth and took the first step up the path, _What am I doing here? _He thought taking the second step nearer to the house. He looked up at one of the windows and saw the one person he had wanted to see. She walked by the window, not noticing him cause she was on the phone, just the sight of her made him feel better. A small smile crept on his face now, Riku shook his head and proceeded to walk back to his car, then turned around again towards the house, then stopped again and walked back to his car—THEN came back again. He stood in front of the door staring at the lit up doorbell. 

"Ok..just relax—breathe." Riku shook himself out a little as if it would calm him down and took a deep breath. He reached forward for the doorbell…

"NO. I can't do this—" he pulled his hand back to his side and began stepping off the porch.

"You're such a weirdo." Riku heard and spun around to look at the door. No on was there, the door was still shut.

He heard a girl laughing coming from his left and snapped his head in the direction. He saw Selphie standing behind the open window; she seemed amused.

"How long have you been there?" Riku asked feeling a little embarrassed but did a well job on hiding it.

"Oh not long. I came to close the blinds, but saw you walking around out there. What are you doing?" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uh…" Riku tried to find an excuse. _Say I'm the paperboy? NO. I don't even have newspapers with me. DILIVERING PIZZA—but I left the pizzas in the car and I'll run back to it, and then just take off! BRILLIANT. No—kinda mean AND stupid_. He took too long to come up with the excuse; he stopped when he finally realized she wasn't standing at the window anymore. He let out a sigh; stuffing his hands in his pockets he took a step forward toward his car.

"Where are you going?" Selphie asked, now standing behind him.

"Oh—I thought you left. I was about to—" a gust of cold morning wind blew by and Selphie rubbed her arms, she was getting goosebumps.

She interrupted, "Let's go inside." Riku thought she must have been cold. She was in a pair of Hollister shorts and a loose tank top (her sleeping clothes? Nice.) She took his hand, when she noticed he wasn't following, and led him inside.

Riku looked around, the house inside was a little different—new couches, new drapes, recent family pictures hung up on the walls. Riku breathed in, he loved the smell of Sophie's house. The house was a two story home, the inside walls were different colors in each room, depending on which design they decided to decorate it with.

"Hello Mr. Riku, you're back?"

Riku turned around and was greeted by the maid, Roxanne. "Oh—hey Roxie. Uh—I'm just stopping by to say 'hi' to Selph."

"Oh—you know," she leaned in a little bit to whisper in his ear, "She and her boyfriend, Joel, broke up last month."

"Oh? Over what?"

Roxanne glanced upstairs and then answered, "No reason—Selphie claims to have just 'gotten tired of him'. But—if you're gonna make a move I say you do it now." She winked and then left the room.

Riku smiled a bit then saw Selphie reappear at the top of the staircase; "You wanna just come up here?" she called down to Riku.

He shrugged, "Why not." He sauntered up the stairs at a slow pace trying to act 'cool' and not too excited or nervous, though he really was.

Reaching the top Selphie greeted him with a small smile, "So, tell me why you're here again." She turned and began walking to her room. She had changed into another outfit, this time a pair of jeans and a (SHOCKER) yellow HCO tee. Riku examined her, she had blonde hair now about an inch or two past her shoulders and bangs; she no longer flipped her hair out in the USUAL unusual way. (**A/N: **I think that made sense. Lol) She wore make up now, eye liner/mascara and mixtures of green eye shadow that REALLY brought out her eyes. _OK..i'm gone fore months and I come back to find Selphie's become SUPER HOTT? YESS. I feel bad for Joel, though she did break up with me too—whatever. She wasn't as hott as now—_

"Riku?" Selphie cocked up an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips she shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Huh?" Riku blinked a few times.

"Quit staring." She laughed and continued applying on her 'war paint' (**A/N: **it's make up. Lol—that's what my dad calls it).

Riku laughed feeling kind of dumb and at down on her made bed. She changed the sheets, they used to be yellow but now hot pink. The room changed, her walls were no longer orange but a light green; there were drapes over her windows now that were a lighter shade of green; and she had new pictures around the room. One picture caught his eye, it had Joel in it. He was in his football jersey and all suited up; he was holding his helmet in his right hand and the other arm around Selphie's waist. She was in her cheerleading uniform and holding both pom poms. Cheer leader and Football player._ Typical. _But they broke up—why would she keep it? Riku walked around the room and looked at the pictures, trying not to have his gaze fall back on Selphie.

There were so many pictures; she must enjoy coming back and looking at all these memories. There were pictures of almost everything, Home coming game, cheer leading camp, pictures taken at school for no reason, out at clubs (fake ID's involved), Easter, birthday parties, house parties (Selphie was chugging down a bottle of 'ALCOHOL' along with all the other girls), and so on. Riku jumped when Selphie turned on the stereo, her CD was playing "Mr. Brightside" (the killers).

Riku turned around and saw Selphie opening the window shades. She turned and saw Riku watching her, "Heh..it was kinda quiet in here, if you don't like them I have other CD's."

Riku shrugged, "Nah..it's ok."

Selphie smiled and walked over to him, "Soo, you going to tell me now or what?"

"Tell you what?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Why you're here, nerd."

"OH. Yeah—have you talked to Sora since…um. I left?"

She gave him a weird look and then answered, "No I haven't. I don't see him around that much anymore."

"ok.." he at the ground, "I'm just coming by to see how you're doing and all."

"Uh huh…or is it cause you heard about me and Joel breaking up?" Riku looked up at her shocked and she laughed, "I'm joking." She walked over and sat down on her bed, "So where'd you go? I haven't seen you at school for like—I don't know, a few months now."

"You really want to know?" He sat down in the chair at her desk.

"Uh..yeah—I wouldn't be ASKING you if I didn't."

"…Rehab."

Selphie blinked a couple of times, "I'm sorry, what?"

Riku chuckled; it wasn't funny, "REEE-HAAB." He said it slower.

"I'm not DUMB Riku, I just wanted to be sure I heard it correctly." She tossed a pillow at him.

Riku laughed dodging it swiftly, "I know, I know. I'm just kidding."

"So—what were you in there for?"

Riku cleared his throat, "Uh.." he took in a breath and exhaled, "Your gonna laugh."

She laughed, "DUH. Just tell me."

"For drugs." **She laughed. **"SEE. I TOLD YOU."

"I didn't say I wouldn't!" She kept laughing, "GOSH, idiot. What were you doing drugs for anyway?"

Riku remembered, "…uh." He lied, "I don't remember."

"See. Drugs kill brain cells." She giggled. Riku chucked the pillow at her nearly knocking her off the bed. "HEEEY!" she screamed and began throwing all the pillows on her bed at him. Four our of six pillows hit him, some were even thrown back.

They stopped out of breath from all the running around and laughing. Riku dropped himself onto the floor and Selphie did the same. The two looked at each other and began laughing again. The stereo was still playing, now "Replaceable". PERFECT…stupid song decides to play NOW? Riku shifted,

"So you want to tell me why you and J—" Riku started.

Selphie sat looking down at the ground, she cut him off, "Uh. Just know he was a big jerk who's ego was like a BILLION times bigger than his brain, and I think I'm starting to kinda want—someone else." Her face still was downcast but her eyes traveled from the floor up to meet Riku's. He got it. He smiled and crawled forward towards her. Two inches away from her face…an inch away..their eyes closed…and—the phone rang. Riku let out a loud sigh and drooped his head down.

"I don't have to answer it—"

He lifted a hand "No. Go ahead." He sat up and started at the wall across the room. _Maybe that was a good thing..why was I going to kiss her anyway? She left me—for Joel. For all I know, she could have already been dating him BEFORE she broke up with me. _

Selphie got to her feet and watched him as she picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Ey selph, wanna hang out later?"

"Joel?"

Riku looked up at her.

"YEAH. Who else?"

"I thought we talked about this—"

"I know, but I'm not going to give up. There's gotta be SOME WAY I can change your mind."

"Look—I'm busy right now, I can't."

"Busy doing what?"

"THINGS OK."

"Selph—C'MON. Just—" he sighed, "I need a better reason than THAT."

"Better reason than WHAT?"

"A better reason as to WHY you broke up with me."

"DO I REALLY NEED ONE?"

"YEAH SELPH—I've gotta know."

She rolled her eyes; Riku still watched her, "Whatever. I'll talk to you later Joel—"

"No Babe, NOW."

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"ARGH, THAT. Gosh—BYE Joel." She hung up.

Riku, still on the floor, looked away from her then said, "Should I go?"

Selphie forgot he was still there, "No." she set the phone on the end table, "Um..if you have to sure. I mean, whatever." She ran a hand through her golden hair.

"Heh..i don't have anywhere important to go—"

"Then you wanna stay?"

Riku looked up at her, "…You want me to?"

Selphie smiled mischievously and began walking slowly backwards, which confused Riku, until she reached the door and still walking backwards pushed against it 'til it was closed. Riku grinned understanding what she meant and chuckled slightly as he got up. _It's like I'm pretending that never happened..maybe that's what I'm already doing—on purpose. _He walked casually over to where she was and placed his hands on her hips.

Roxanne walked up the stairs and looked down both hallways, she walked over to Selphie's bedroom door and before placing a hand on the door knob there was a thud against the door.

"Selphie? Are you ok in there?" She asked knocking on the door.

"YES. YEAH! I'm fine Roxie!" she heard Selphie call back a little drowned out by the loud music in the background.

"Are you sure?" She tried the doorknob; it was locked. Roxanne raised an eyebrow but decided to just leave—her shift was near over anyway. She went back downstairs and continued cleaning the second living room.

* * *

**A/N:** YES, I've run out of ideas and decided to write a little more about Riku, too. Probably some more on Yuffie and Tommy, eh? Hah ha. Oh yeah—I keep reading these summaries, and I am VERY SLOW, so someone fill me in on what OC and OOC means. Lol—and perhaps I should add in a few more characters, WHO'S NAMINE? Lol—HENCE THE NAME _RETARDcupcake_. 

_**You guys that reviewed. THANKS! Did I mention I HEART YOU ALL? Har har.**_


	11. Down we fall

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use in this story—DON'T SUE ME.

* * *

Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs "Sora—come in here for a sec hun." Sora's mother called to him from the kitchen. 

It was 7:12 in the morning and Sora just woke up. He walked down the stairs sluggishly with his eyes still half closed, near the bottom he stumbled down the last two steps. Quickly he grabbed the wooden railing beside him and caught his balance.

"Woah.." Sora mumbled to himself finally opening his eyes all the way, he looked around the living room groggily and then scratched his head, "MOM! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen Dear." She said looking over her shoulder while still flipping a pancake. "You woke up on your OWN? I'm surprised." She teased looking at he still drowsy son.

"HA. HA." Sora yawned and then sat down in one of the stools nearest to him.

"SO…what'll you be having today?" His mother said in an almost TOO PERKY voice.

Sora, with his face buried in his hands on the counter, looked up at his mother and cocked up an eyebrow, "…what are you doing?"

"Nothing Sora, Blueberries on your pancakes or strawberries?"

Sora leaned back in his chair still giving her a suspicious look, "Strawberries."

His mother, with the odd smile still on her face, piled two pancakes on a plate and poured the toppings on and then handed it to him, followed by a napkin and a cup of OJ. "So you have any plans for today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Mom, you're scaring me." Sora kept his eyes on his mom as he stabbed his breakfast with his fork and took the first bite.

"How am I being scary?" she laughed and poured herself a glass of Orange juice. She set the glass pitcher down on the counter and took a seat next to Sora.

"You're too happy…and making me pancakes for breakfast." Sora took a sip of his OJ and then glanced at the microwave for the time. 7:20. _I'd better eat fast. _Sora guzzled down his drink and jumped out of his seat.

"We—WHERE ARE YOU GOING Sora?" His mother spun around her chair to face him.

Sora stopped and turned around, "Ma—I gotta go get ready—"

"What about your pancakes?"

"Mom, I'm not really hungry. I gotta—"

"Sora—I'll give you a ride to school. I need to tell you something…" she added, "_IMPORTANT_."

Sora blinked and then ran a hand through his hair letting a small sigh escape from his mouth, "What is it?"

"Sit down. Please." She gestured toward the stool beside her.

Before sitting down Kip (Sora's dog)came into the room and sat down beside him, "Hey Kip." Sora petted his dog's head roughly and chuckled when the dog tried to tackle him. Turning back to his mom, Sora gave her a mock-smile trying not to send her the real signal of _'Let me go—I don't feel like talking, WHATEVER MRS. MUNIZ SAID WHEN SHE CALLED WAS A LIE…unless she didn't call then—I was just kidding. Hah…APRIL FOOLS! What am I talking about—it's not even April—' _

"Now…I know we never talk about your father, but—" she started but stopped herself. She painted a small smile on her face, "I'll just get to the point, I'm seeing somebody—actually, I _have_ been seeing someone for over two months now. His name's Jake."

Sora's jaw nearly dropped, _MOM? DATING? GROSS._ "……"

She let out a small nervous laugh, "I—I'd like you two to meet sometime this week, I've already told your brother about it. He's fine with it too," she stopped to look at Sora's reaction, nothing. She continued, "He actually thinks it's a really good idea for me to start trying to find a new—"

"You're replacing DAD!" Sora raised his voice involuntarily.

"I'm not replacing your father!" she shouted too, but then cleared her throat and began talking in her usual soft tone, "Sora, I've found someone.._new, _and—I really like this guy, I'm sure you'll like him, too. He's—amazing." His mother seemed to really like talking about this guy, she went on about how "wonderful" and "lovely" he was. She even mentioned the word "gorgeous" halfway through it. Sora rolled his eyes and then caught glimpse of the green numbers on the microwave on the wall, 7:49.

"SHIT!"

"Sora!"

Sora bolted up the stairs connected to the kitchen and called back down to his mom, "I'm going to be late mom. We'll talk—eh..some other time!"

Running into the bathroom he turned on the water faucet and looked into the mirror. His hair didn't seem so messy today, odd, and… "OMG…when'd I get that?" Sora said to his reflection. He leaned in towards the mirror and examined his neck and bare chest. He had a small indication of a hickey on his neck and on his chest. He frowned at it but paid it no mind, his guess was that he got it when he was at Leon's party the night before; he was late and had to hurry. He brushed his teethe and applied his hair products quickly, ran into his room and then began digging through his drawers for a clean pair of boxers. Now it was 7:54, "DAMNIT." He pulled out the first pair he saw and slipped them on. A pair of hot pink striped boxers, he pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black 'ATTICUS' t-shirt. Still pulling on his black slip-on vans he heard his mom call upstairs, "Sora. I'll be in the car, lock the door when you come out!" Sora hurriedly put on his studded belt and cuff bracelet and ran out of the room.

* * *

Outside the front of the school Sora unbuckled his seat belt and reached for his bag, "Sora?" he looked up at his mom, "You need me to pick you up later?" 

"No, Yuffie'll gimme a ride."

"Well, Jake says he can get your car fixed by this Friday if you want him to—"

"JAKE? He's the guy fixing my car?"

"Well, actually the mechanic that I had work on it first was taking too long to get to it, so…Jake offered to fix it for free."

"Sure..whatever. See ya later mom." He shut the door and turned around before his mom got the chance to wave. Sora scanned the school courtyard for any sign of Yuffie or Tommy. Sure enough he found Tommy and the other guys by the school's front steps. Wakka had just lit something on fire and started the guys began kicking it around. Idiots. Sora chuckled then began walking over to the group.

Halfway there Sora heard a girl call him, "HEY Sora!" he stopped and looked around, from his right he saw Yuna jogging up to him. She looked…different. "Hey…" she was out of breath, "Where you going?"

"Over there," he motioned his head in the direction of the guys with the 'fire soccer ball (?)', "What do you want?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing, I can't find my friends."

"Hah…they ditched you."

"THEY DID NOT." Yuna laughed and socked him in the arm. "By the way, nice boxers." She chuckled and began walking in the direction Sora was before he stopped.

Sora looked down and noticed his boxers were really noticeable, he laughed and shrugged, "At least it matches my shirt." (His shirt was black and hot pink)

Reaching the group Sora noticed one of the guys was Tidus. Sora's smile turned into a frown, Tidus noticing Sora had joined them he stopped laughing too and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the cement wall behind him. Sora rolled his eyes and was going to say something to Tommy when someone's arms were wrapped around his waist from behind.

Sora nearly jumped but tried to keep cool (and not totally freaked) as he turned around to see who it was. It was…some chick he didn't know. She smiled up at him cheerfully, _Why's everyone so happy today? _

"Hey Sora."

"Uh…Hi." Sora glanced over at Tommy and Wakka but they just shrugged.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Sora shook his head 'no'. she giggled, "Maybe I should remind you." She glanced at her watch then back up at him, "Maybe after school, though. Call me sometimes, my number's written on your…" she whispered it to him then walked up the stairs with her friends, all three giggling.

Leon finally put the fire 'thing' out with his bottle of water, "What was that about?" he had an eyebrow raised.

"YEAH." Wakka chimed in, "Where's her number?"

"HEY HEY..you guys are just jealous cause Sora actually got some last night—wasted or NOT wasted." Tommy added, "Well, all of us were wasted, so that last statement was…"

Yuna stopped listening when she felt someone's stare on her, it was uncomfortable. She shrugged and then turned towards Tidus's direction, it was him…he was staring at her. Yuna smiled kind of nervously trying really hard not to blush. "Uh…guys, I'm gonna head over to the tennis courts to see if my friends are there—" Yuna tried to make an excuse to get away.

"I'll come with you. I've gotta find—uh.." Tidus glanced over at Sora before mentioning Kairi's name, "I gotta find my girlfriend." Sora rolled his eyes and then spit out his gum in the grass.

"Ok." Yuna said shifting the bag on her left shoulder.

"We'd better not find you guys doing any _dirty deeds_ in the bathroom later!" Reno teased.

"Ha. ha." Yuna didn't think that was funny. "What did he mean by Dirty deeds?" she asked Tidus as they entered the main doors into the school.

Tidus laughed, "You really don't know?"

"Um..no—am I supposed to know?"

"GEEZE. You're a sophomore already—shouldn't you KNOW by now?"

"Uh..no." she laughed, "My friend Teresa says I should have a big stamp on me saying "FAT VIRGIN". Tidus laughed too now, "She's just joking though."

"Nice joke." He stretched and placed both hands behind his head, "So where are you going?"

"To the tennis courts, the girls might be there. Who'd you say you were looking for?"

"OH…uh—Kairi."

"Oh, that's right. Your girlfriend." THAT EVIL WORD made her feel like someone just stabbed her heart EVERY TIME it was mentioned. EVEN THOUGH she was the one that had just said it. BLAH. "So—uh. You doing anything this weekend?"

Tidus cocked up an eyebrow, "No, not yet. You asking me out on a date Yuna?" he teased.

"NO! Of course not. Kairi would kill me—"

"OOOhh. So if Kairi WASN'T HERE you'd ask me out."

Yuna laughed embarrassed now and covered her face, "SHUT UP Tidus."

Tidus frowned, second time this week a girl told him to _shut up_. Yuna noticed his expression, "I wasn't serious. I meant—ugh. Change the subject."

"Yeah. Heh…so—where's your boyfriend Yuna?"

"Ha. ha." she stopped walking. "I gotta go." She began walking the other direction.

"Where you going?" Tidus stopped too now turning around. Yuna didn't respond but he felt someone tap his shoulder. Seeing the shadow figure on the ground, he already recognized the person standing behind him. "Yes Hun?" He turned around and smiled at his auburn-haired girlfriend. She didn't look too happy, "WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes, and started walking briskly towards her first period. "BABE!" Tidus called out and jogged after her. "C'mon babe. You aren't seriously mad at me for _just_ talking to her."

Kairi really wasn't mad, but if it was an excuse to be mad at him (and possibly break up)—why not. Kairi finally thought about it, thoroughly, and decided, she can't do it. She can't just break up with Tidus and say "you know what—I can't be with you cause…really—I just want Sora."

The footsteps she had been hearing behind her ceased. Kairi blinked and turned around to see a dismayed and totally heartbroken Tidus. _POOP. I said it out loud didn't I?_ "…What?"

"I—" Tidus's mouth was still open, but no words came out. "When'd you figure that out?"

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHHAHA. I'll end it here—seeing as how I'm stuck with a decision between TWO WAYS their lives could change after this conversation. DARNIT—why don't I think about these things BEFORE I start writing? Oh well. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys are **REVIEWING** (meaning you'd better be reviewing! Lol). 

_**Thanks for telling me what OC and OOC meant carbuncle and Master of the Gameiverse!**_

**OH YES…and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS! I now know what OC and OOC means. _Carbuncle_ kinda helped me figure out who Namine is, but I still am pretty clueless (nothing new lol). eh..i should probably play Com. Ha hah—so that's my fault. Perhaps I won't add Namine in here; but if I do she'd just be a supporting character (not sure yet).**


	12. It's all ok when I say You and I

**ME: **OMG--SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY GUYS. my step dad decided to be a meanie pants and cancel the internet. hah ha. but i complained to mommy and whatever mommy says GOES so she had Rene put the internet back up. YAY TO MOMMY.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use in this story—DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **I haven't been working on much DRAMA in this story have I? I just remembered the genre of my story was Romance and Drama. So here comes the drama—I might not be very good at this—lol. So don't flame me for this chapter and the following chapters after this.

* * *

"Tidus—I..I" Kairi hesitated. 

His eyes became watery and he tried so hard to hold them back. Crying at school, in front of EVERYONE would be embarrassing. His gaze was now downcast avoiding eye contact with Kairi. He blinked—_oh no. _Two tear drops fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh—Tidus. Don't—" Kairi started forward to hug him but he stepped back.

"NO. Kairi—I, I knew this was coming, but I didn't do anything. You know?" he glanced up, "I tried hanging on to that LAST strand of hope that you might really just—love _me_. But, you don't..and there's _really_ nothing I can do about that—"

"Tidus—Stop."

Tidus looked down at her still holding back the waterfall of tears, (**A/N: **Tidus isn't a crybaby in this story—if that's what you're thinking. Lol—really, someone you love telling you they love someone else really _REALLY_ bites.) "I—I hope you'll be happy Kai."

"Tidus…" what could she say? Sorry? Sorry wasn't enough right now. I love you? No but—he'd just…gosh. What to do……poor Tidus. "I'm—"

"I love you." He swallowed, "_Know_ that." He turned around and walked down the hall with his head hung low.

THE BELL RANG. Kairi stood where she was, _what had just happened_? She blinked and looked away from Tidus to see if anyone had just witnessed their break up. No one. Good. She ran a hand through her long hair and then crossed her arms. _I feel really bad now..i didn't want to hurt Tidus, it's just—he wasn't supposed to—_ "Kairi!" Kairi bit her lip and turned around, _Oh it's just Sora. Sora!_

Sora walked over to her and smiled, "Hey. Haven't talked to you all week. What's up?"

Kairi looked down the hall in the direction Tidus had walked off in then turned back to face Sora, "Um—nothing…really." _Should I tell him? Maybe I should. This is what I've been waiting for—isn't it? _"Uh..Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You know—um. Me and—"

"DUDE!" Reno ran up from behind Sora and stopped bending over to catch his breath, "OMG. I've been looking for you, dude, you FRIGGIN MISSED IT! Wakka lit up his hackysack and the idiot did a 'hat brim stall' and his hair was caught on fire. HAH HA. He's soo FRIGGIN stupid!" Reno continued laughing. Sora began laughing already when Reno said Wakka tried a _hat brim stall_.

Sora laughed for a while longer but turned to see why Kairi was being so quiet. "Kairi?" she was gone. Must not have found the incident very funny. Sora shrugged it off and left to class.

* * *

After school, _finally_. Kairi had dreaded the entire day. She was so worried about running into Tidus in the halls and seeing him in their 5th period Spanish class. But when the three o' clock bell rang, she found she was really disappointed and _bothered_ that he was nowhere to be seen. Outside in the parking lot she found his car and decided to wait for him, she didn't worry until the sun began to set and he never showed up. She got up off the hood of the car and began walking to her car; it was beginning to get cool now that the sun was disappearing. Kairi hugged her ceramics project (that she had turned in last week and received an A on) near her and searched her bag for her keys. 

Reaching her car, she had still not found her keys. She was beginning to get irritated. "ARGH." She placed her project on the hood of the car and moved the long bangs out of her face to the side. Then she heard a girl's giggle from off in the distance. Actually, it didn't seem all that far away. Kairi looked up away from her bag and scanned her surroundings, she didn't know anyone was still there. Maybe the person had a phone she could use, she had forgotten hers at home that morning.

Kairi picked up her ceramic vase and began walking towards the 'people'. She walked around the corner of the gym she was parked next to and spotted the back of a blonde girl (the one from earlier that morning, the one who came up and hugged Sora. She's also the chick who er—'hooked up with' Sora at the party and gave him the hickies) in a jean jacket and a pink mini skirt. not a very good day to wear a skirt—it was pretty cold right now. The girl was with someone, Kairi couldn't see and didn't care anyway. She just needed to use someone's phone and go home.

Kairi cleared her throat, "Um. Excuse me—do any of you guys have a phone I can use?"

The girl jumped a little and turned around startled. Her shirt (underneath her jacket) was unbuttoned completely and she had lip gloss smudged on her lips. Her eyes were wide, she quickly zipped up her jacket and took a step away from... Kairi dropped her vase. It shattered around her but she didn't notice. She no longer saw the girl, but the guy she was with. Sora. _OMG. And—ewe._

"Kai—what are you still doing here?" Sora rubbed the lipgloss off his lips with the back of his hand.

Kairi blinked twice, and looked down at the ground, her vase. Broken. She looked back up at Sora, her face expressing anger now; she shook her head and took off back to her car. She looked through her bag again, _OH NOW I find my stupid keys. _When Sora began following after her she broke out into a run. She got into her car and locked the door and started the car as fast as she could.

Sora ran up to the window and banged on it, "Kairi. KAIRI! C'mon. that's not—I don't even know who she is!"

Kairi turned her head and looked up at him now shocked, "you disgust me Sora!" she put the car in reverse, Sora ran with the car still hanging onto the rear view mirror so he wouldn't fall behind.

"Kairi. ok—I know her name. We're not dating. KAI! STOP THE CAR. Talk to me!"

Kairi glanced up at him then put more pressure on the gas pedal.

"Why are you so upset? You act like we're dating, you've got Tidus—why aren't I allowed to fool around?" oh how stupid Sora can be sometimes.

Kairi slammed the breaks and he flew forward five feet, not falling to the ground, of course. Kairi got out of the car and was totally prepared to sock him in the face, "You—You're such a PIG Sora!"

"What? We weren't doing anything! So we were making out and she—"

Kairi placed her hands over her ears, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" ARRGH! She stomped her foot like a little kid, "GOSH. You just—ARGH. I hate you Sora! I hate you! I don't want to love you anymore..but you know what? YOU—" she wanted to pull out her hair, "I just DO!"

"What the heck are you talking about Kairi?" Sora was totally confused now.

"I…I BROKE UP WITH Tidus. I don't know why—I mean. I do. But—I don't know. ARGH." Kairi looked away from him and over to the whore-ish blonde girl stumbling out from the corner she and Sora were just at earlier. How can a girl degrade herself like that? Kairi pitied her—a little.

"Kairi—when was this?" Sora glanced over at the girl Kairi was staring at, then back at her. "Kai?"

She looked up at him. _Oh no..i'm going to cry. I'm going to—omg Kairi..DON'T! _"I have to go." She ran back in the car and drove off before Sora could attempt to jump on the car again.

"She loves me?" Sora said to himself. The girl came up to Sora and opened her mouth to say something but Sora stopped her, "You know what Katie, just—leave me alone right now. Really—hanging out with you is NOT helping me."

She grew infuriated, "My NAME is Karen."

Sora shook his head, "Sorry Karen, I gotta go."

Sora had missed his ride with Yuffie because his unexpected appointment with _Karen_ so he had to walk home.

* * *

Finally home, Kairi pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. She pulled out the keys and then taking in a breath, she let it all out. She cried, for at least an hour.Cried about Sora, about Tidus, and about how shitty it all madeher feel.It was completely dark now; she wiped her face and then went in the house. There her mom and dad sat at the couch, both with emotionless faces. 

"Kairi!" her mother burst out into tears running up to her. She embraced Kairi and continued to weep. Her father sat still on the couch and stared at his hands.

"What? ..Mom? what's wrong?" Kairi looked back and fourth between her mother and father.

Her mother could not stop crying to say it.

"Tidus is dead." Her father said flatly.

Kairi's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? I—I saw him this morning when—"

"He's…" her mother sniffled, "He's dead honey. He killed himself." She wiped her tears, pulling a folded peace of paper with blood drops on it. "He went home today around 1 or 2 and—he shot himself in the head." She broke out into tears again, "This is for you." She handed the note to Kairi.

Kairi couldn't let the tears out—she was just too shocked. She prayed that the note would contain the words "JUST KIDDING" or something. Anything. She rotated the note to see the letters on the still folded paper; it was her name 'Kairi' in Tidus's messy handwriting. Kairi looked up at her mother, without a word she walked up the stairs to her room slowly—her eyes focused on the letter.

There she set her bag down on her desk chair and sat on her bed. She still studied the unopened letter. Suicide letter maybe? Just—to say good—even her thoughts in her head 'choked'. Kairi still could not cry. She opened the letter, her hands shaking.

_I love you—know that._

Kairi folded the paper back to the way it was and placed it beside her. She shook now, tears streaming down her face, her lip quivering trying to hold it in. that didn't work—she ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

_Sweet dreams._

* * *

_**Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

Why was today so cold? Today. No sun. The sky was gray, covered with clouds, luckily no rain, though. The funeral was sad (of course) and very quiet.

Kairi wept silently to herself, she watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She, as everyone else there too, wore some sort of black attire. But she was the only one with a little color, so she stood out. She wore a woman's black blazer witha pairof black dickies pantsand the black and hot pink tie Tidus had bought her and a pair of chucks. Her cheeks were stained with tears and mascara, her auburn hair in a mess and hey eyes tired-looking from lack of sleep.

_**I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you**_

Tidus's mother came behind her and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry Mrs—"

"No honey, it's not your fault. No one really knows why he did this."

_I do._

"You just loved him—that's not a crime."

_But I didn't—_

"Honey, are you ok?"

She finally spoke, "Yeah..I just—really miss him." Kairi walked up to the uncovered hole.

_**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**_

"_NO. Kairi—I, I knew this was coming, but I didn't do anything. You know? I tried hanging on to that LAST strand of hope that you might really just—love me. But, you don't..and there's really nothing I can do about that—"_

_**I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you**_

"_I—I hope you'll be happy Kai."_

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

Kairi closed her eyes then opened them again to stop the memory. She examined the white rose in her hand and smiled whispering, "I'll miss you."

_**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me **_

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

She let go of the rose and watched as the rose fell and landed on the coffin, in Kairi's mind this all played in slow motion. "I'm sorry, Tidus."

_**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. **_

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

* * *

**A/N: **ok—I feel evil now. I made Tidus die. Tidus fans please don't shoot me. lol—ok. Um. I think I'm going to end this story in like—one or two more chapters. I'm not sure yet. ARGH—I'm kinda losing the inspiration to write—you know what I mean? Oh well whatever.

The song I used was "FORGIVE ME" by **evanescence** (love that band!)

Putting more time in this story—I'm putting a pause on my other one. Only SO MUCH creativeness/imagination can fit in this **tiny little head of mine**. Haha.


	13. Take your time

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use in this story—DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **like—OMG _**Kayki**_, what's an ICED account? Poo—I had already written this chapter out before I got the reviews. I really hope I don't get that, cause throughout my entire story I've been using songs in it (that i don't own). like—EEKS.

and a reviewer said "oh well, if you're going to wrap up the story, make the ending good", lol i know. i'm REALLY TRYING TO MAKE IT HAVE A GOOD ENDING. if it turns out **NOT TO BE**, "I'M SORRY I LET YOU DOWN." lol this isn't the last chapter, but it's just incase the last chapter/ending isn't SO AWESOME

* * *

**A few of months passed.**

It was night—and the rain poured.

Kairi stopped the car across the street from the house and peered through the window. Outside was ugly. She pulled on her hood and went outside. She ran to the door and banged on it, but no answer—and none of the lights in the house were on. She walked out onto the lawn and looked up. The house was dark—but it was only 11. _Sora does not sleep this early_.

A car drove by and it's head lights lit up a sign standing a few feet away from Kairi. she peered at it though her wet bangs, "SOLD".

"WHAT?" Kairi ran back to the door and began knocking on it desperately. "NO NO NO NO!" she yelled. She turned her back to the door and leaned against it. "No." she mumbled as she slid down. She sat there for another ten minutes before another car pulled up. This car, this light green Volkswagen buggy, parked in the driveway and emerging from it was a skinny girl with ebony hair down to her shoulders. _Yuffie? _

Kairi stood up, the girl finally spotted her and froze. "Kairi?" the girl grinned and ran up to her greeting her with a huge embrace. "OMG. I have not seen you in like—SOO LONG! Omg, how are you?" she seemed as energetic as ever.

"I'm—I'm doing ok. You?" Kairi smiled and moved bangs away from her face.

"OMG—I'm doing AWESOME." She grinned but then remembered, "What are you doing here chick?"

"Um—I came to talk to..Sora—"

From the car, "Yuff. Where's my coffee?" Kairi drew her attention to the male's voice. _God let it be Sora._ The boy stuck his head out of the car window, no. it was the boy with the black Mohawk—why couldn't Kairi remember his name? That didn't matter though, it wasn't—

"Kairi?" Yuffie waved a hand in front of her face but her eyes were glazed over. Yuffie turned around to see what the red head was looking at. Sora's old trans-am parked behind Yuffie's car.

"HEY Sora!" Yuffie yelled out to him as he got out of his car.

"DUDE. Help me carry Dani's things in!" _Dani?_ Of course Kairi didn't know Sora's sister-in-law.

"WAIT LOSER! Come here."

Sora closed the trunk and walked over. "What? Yuff—" he stopped himself when he saw Kairi, "…Kairi. W—what are you doing here?"

"I came to—um."

"I'll be in my car." Yuffie said as she began walking towards Tommy who was still searching for his coffee in the car. _How can you loose coffee in your car? _Kairi ignored that question she just asked in her head and looked up at Sora. She could tell he wanted to smile but wasn't sure if this was a good moment. He looked taller, his hair more faded, probably lightened by the sun, his eyes were still as bright and happy as they've always been, and he just didn't seem like—such a kid anymore.

"Hi." He said finally killing the silence.

Kairi let out a small chuckle of relief, "Hi."

He just smiled at her. The same wonderful smile.

She started, "What's everyone doing here?"

"Oh—I asked Yuffie to help me bring some of Cloud and Dani's things in."

"What for? Are they moving back in?" Kairi was still clueless.

"Heh..no Kai—mom sold them the house."

"What?"

"We just moved out last week—we're living with Jake now."

"Who's Jake?"

Sora sighed, "Mom's fiancé."

Kairi looked at the door. "Where does Jake live?"

"Uh…" Sora scratched his head, "Across the bay."

"Oh."

"So—uh. Now it's my turn to wonder why you're here, Kairi."

"I'm—"she looked up at him, "I wanted to see you. To say, I'm sorry. And—that I missed you." She smiled holding back tears, "I'm so sorry."

"Kai…" Sora hugged her.

Kairi felt a little better, but still felt awkward. She looked out over at Yuffie and Tommy watching them from inside their car. How embarrassing. Kairi buried her face into his chest and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Sora pulled back a little. Kairi looked up at him, and he let go of her. _No. _"Where's Tidus?"

_OMG. _Now it was IMPOSSIBLE to hold back the tears. "What? What'd I say?"

Kairi sniffled, "Sora—you really don't know?"

"Um..no. What happened?"

"Sora—he killed himself. That night—when I found you and…Karen." Kairi looked down at the floor, she knew he'd ask. She just wasn't prepared to tell him—it was too much. Plus she thought he would have heard about it, Tidus's parents probably didn't let it get out.

Sora's jaw dropped when she finished her sentence. _Shit. _"Why'd he do it?"

Kairi looked up at Sora, wondering if she should really tell him or not. _I should. _"I broke up with him—" Sora was silent, waiting for the rest of what she had to say, "Cause I couldn't…I couldn't get myself to forget you."

"What?"

"I still loved you Sora! I—I STILL DO. DAMN IT!" Sora grew silent remembering she DID say that to him that night, andKairi just said 'damn it'—for someone who didn't curse, it was pretty shocking, and he also wanted to see what other curses she'd say. "That's why I was so. MAD. I was really mad actually, and jealous when I saw you with that whore." Sora raised his eyebrows; Kairi must have been really angry or frustrated. Though the moment was supposed to be serious Sora found it entertaining. He grinned. "Sora, STOP THAT."

"What?" he tried to put on a 'serious face'.

"THAT. You're like—on the brink of LAUGHING at me."

"Not at you. I mean—you're just cursing, it's funny."

"How's it funny?"

"You never curse. And now you are—it's amusing."

"Whatever!" Kairi began walking down the porch steps.

Sora grabbed her wrist, "No. Heh..i love you too, kai." He pulled her in, the rain on them now that they were our from under the sheltering roof. "I always have. You know how long I've waited for this?"

"For what?"

"Nothing—I'm ruining the moment—sorry." Kairi smiled at him. "I just—really wish this would have happened a few months back." He held her hands and looked at them, "I won't get to see you anymore—I live on a different island, and—that's just too much to—"

Kairi cut him off, "But we'd make it work."

"Kai…it's not that easy—I've got school, you do too. I work Thursdays through Sundays, mom and Jake are getting married..."

Kairi pouted, _so this was it_. Sora no longer had the smile on his face, seeing her now would only make him miss home more. He already was. But he can't stay—It's just too late.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**_

Tommy stuck his head out the window, "Sora—you're mom's on the phone. She says 'HURRY UP'!"

Sora nodded to his friend then turned back around to face Kairi, she was his past—and leaving her, would be leaving his childhood, home, and memories behind.

"Sora, you're really lea—"

Sora placed two fingers against her lips to cut her off from finishing her sentence.

**_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here _**

"I love you. I won't forget you, I doubt anyone could if they tried—heh." He took hold of her hands again and smiled, "I'll think of you, a lot. And I'll miss you, of course—and I know you'll miss me. It's nice knowing someone, here at home, will be thinking of me also."

_**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**_

Kairi smiled, but was dying inside knowing the bad part was coming.

"Maybe—maybe we'll see each other again one day. You think?" Sora waited for her to say something but she didn't. He cleared his throat, "But now, I have to go Kairi—"

_**Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

"DUDE! HURRY UP, You're mom is going to chew my head off. It's 12 and she's totally throwing a BF!" Tommy had Yuffie's cell phone in his hand holding it a foot away from his ear.

_**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do**_

_**Light up...**_

"I love you." He ran over to his car but then ran back quickly. Rushing up to Kairi they collided into a kiss. It only lasted a short while though, for thunderstruck signaling that his mother, all the way across the bay, was going to kill someone. _It was 12:02am_

_**Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads**_

Letting go of Kairi and walking back to his car, Sora turned around and mouthed, 'I love you.' And that was it. He was gone. Again—was it really not meant to be? Somehow, in this stupid messed up world of theirs, Every time they were together, something stopped them, something or someone got in the way: Tidus, being intoxicated, Karen, and now the stupid bay.

**_  
Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_**

Kairi watched the two cars drive off down the road, up the steep dirt road going over a hill, and they vanished. Kairi stood without moving for a moment longer before another bolt of lightning struck. Kairi jumped and remembered, it was 12 in the morning; she was outside an empty house; totally soaked; and alone—REALLY not safe.

* * *

**an hour later**

(Yuffie and Tommy had nothing else to do so they decided to take the ferry back with Sora and then just take another back to Destiny Islands)

"DUDE, so you just—left her?" Tommy leaned over the ferry's railing and peered down at the ocean's waves slap against the sides of the boat.

"What was I supposed to do? Promise I'd be back?"

"I don't know—sounds like something RIGHT you could have said." He glanced up at Sora and chuckled, "You're such a fag."

"What?"

"She came back to you, and you left her standing there—you could have given her a ride home, or something."

Sora socked him in the arm, "PUNK. You were the one rushing me!"

"HAH HA. I know—but you're mom was freaking me out—I thought she was nice. She can really get MEAN when she wants."

Sora leaned on the railing and ran his hands through his messy hair. "God…I'm so stupid."

"It's ok dude, like—whatever. She has Tidus—"

"She doesn't."

"Huh?"

"He's—" Sora sighed, "Gone."

"Oh. That sucks. But who cares—you're in a new place, you'll meet a lot of chicks and I'm sure you'll forget all about Kairi."

"Sure. Whatever." Sora stepped away from the edge of the boat and walked down into the room below the deck, where they slept.

* * *

Yuffie walked up behind Tommy and tapped his left shoulder (which she's on his right) and giggled as he turned that way and found no body. He snapped his head in the direction of the giggling and laughed, "OMG. Yuff—you're such a loser." 

"But I got you, didn't I?"

He laughed, "Whatever." and turned back to look at the ocean.

Yuffie smiled and wrapped her arms around him and giggled again, "NERD."

"He's having second thoughts."

"Of?"

"The whole Kairi thing."

"Oh. Those two are friggin in love—they're just stupid."

"Yuff, that's really mean."

"Is not. I meant it in a 'idiot in love' kind of 'stupid' GEESH."

"Hah ha. ok—whatever. We don't act like that."

"Well, everything works out easier for us—" she whispered now, "They're just weeeird." they laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **ok—so I guess this isn't the last chapter..I'm like—SORRY **_carbuncle_**, lol. I'm really starting to lose my..'inspiration' to write. The one I had when I STARTED writing on I'll see how many more chapters will fit into making an ending to this story, i hope not too many, but i _do _want to make it a good one so i WON'T disappoint any of my reviewers. i'm not now, am i? 

hope not.

but **whatever**, i will start writing the next chapter and update when i can. thanks for reading and reviewing my story guys, i feel special. REALLY. LOL


	14. I can't wait

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use in this story—DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: **oh—and the title of the chapters are the lyrics of a Drake Bell song, "Down We Fall". His CD hasn't come out yet but you can like hear part of that song on his site thingie, i think. Lol—I'm such a nerd, but I watched an episode of his TV show on nickelodeon with my sister and he sang it, I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT, plus he's super HOTT.

* * *

Yuffie opened her eyes and squinted, the sunlight coming through the open window was making the room extremely bright. She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, 10am. _Good. So I'm not totally LATE. _She rolled over to her right to face Tommy; he was still asleep. 

"Tommy..?" she shook him. "NERD. Wake up." He grunted. "If you don't get up—" she thought for a second then smirked, "We won't have time for a quickie before class starts."

"OK," he shot up, "I'm up." He looked around the room then down at Yuffie, his eyes half open. He was still tired but definitely not going to pass up a quickie.

Yuffie laughed, "You loser." She too got up off the bed and reached for a towel.

"Where you going?" Tommy yawned.

Yuffie swung the green towel over her shoulder, "To go take a shower."

"Huh? What about the quickie?" he rubbed his eyes.

Yuffie chuckled and walked over to him. He kissed her. She broke off the kiss giggling again, "I think we should go brush our teeth." Tommy smiled and agreed. He grabbed his toothbrush and towel and followed Yuffie out the door.

"We _are _having that quickie in the shower—right?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Yuffie and Tommy are in college now; this is two years after Sora moved. Tommy and Yuffie share a dorm together; they both attend University of Destiny Islands. Yuna, Reno, Wakka and also Leon are enrolled in the same school. Basically the entire group from high school is together again in college. Sora, across the bay, is also attending a university; he's living in a dorm with a roommate of his and keeps in touch with Yuffie once in a while.

* * *

After the shower, Yuffie went downstairs into the lounge to check her mail. One, a crème colored card with fancy gold writing imprinted on it. "Ooo. Looks SPIFFY." Yuffie giggled, "Thanks Yuna." She waved to the girl behind the counter before she left and headed out of the building. 

Outside Yuffie opened it, her eyes widened, "Oh My GOSH." She opened her flip phone and dialed Sora's number.

.RING.RING.RING.RING.

"Hello?"

"Sora?"

"Who's this?"

"Yuffie. DUH!"

"Oh. HAH. Well—whoever you are, I can't pick up my phone right now, so leave a message."

BEEP-

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER SORA!" Yuffie laughed and then hung up.

She hung up and dialed again, this time calling his dorm room.

.RING.RING.RI— "Talk to me."

"Sora?"

"Oh. No—this is Alden, who's this?"

"It's Yuffie. Where's Sora?"

"He's at work. You want me to tell him to call you later?"

"Uh…sure. I've got an exam in about ten minutes though and my phone'll probably be off 'til like five, so he'll have to call me around five thirty or something—when I get home."

"Huh?"

"Heh…ok um. Just tell that nerd his old girlfriend is getting married and she's getting married in…like—a week. So he'd better call me back tonight, or get his butt here by Saturday."

"K. I wrote that down—I'll post it up on his door."

"Alright, thanks Alden."

"No prob."

Yuffie closed her phone and let out a sigh as she examined the invitation one last time before entering her class.

* * *

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER SORA!" Yuffie laughed, -CLICK- 

Sora chuckled; his voicemail greeting had tricked her for the third time. He closed his cell phone and shoved it in his back pocket. He pulled the key out of the ignition and opened his door. Holding two grande-sized frappuccinos, he jogged up the stairs. Reaching his dorm he unlocked the door and walked in,

"GEEZE!" he nearly dropped the frappuccinos. The girl sitting on the couch startled him.

"Hi Sora." She smiled at him, standing up. She pulled her (extremely short) skirt down a little. Her 'V' beneath her stomach began to show, her shirt was SUPER tiny revealing a lot; Sora looked away towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Lauren?" He asked as he set the drinks down on the counter.

Lauren was a former girlfriend of his that didn't understand the meaning of 'it's over', their story? They started dating freshman year of college, but ended up breaking up three months later because he caught her sleeping with his old roommate Ernie—of course Ernie was kicked out the next day and a week later Alden moved in.

"Um. I came by to give you your birthday present." She smiled and lifted the black and whitepaper bag up off the floor. Sora just stared at her. She cleared her throat and took a few steps forward, "Here." She handed him the bag and then sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

"..Thanks." he finally said picking up one of the fraps off the counter and walked into the hallway. He knocked on Alden's door, "Hey, Alden—I brought you a Carmel frap."

Lauren pulled her shirt down more to cover her midriff and show a little more cleavage; She looked down her shirt and smirked. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she turned around and saw Sora. She painted a smile on her face again and stood up.

"So, you going to open your present?"

"Now?"

"Um. Yeah…if you want to." She placed her purse and keys on the counter.

"Um. Sure." Sora walked over and picked up the bag. Before pulling out the gift he glanced up at Lauren. "You know you really didn't have to—"

"I wanted to." She cut him off.

"Ok." Sora pulled out the gift, cologne (**A/N: **FIERCE, that smells SOO GOOD. Lol) from A&F and two t-shirts.

"You like?" she took a step closer but stopped when Sora glanced up at her again. "Um..well—I guess I should..GO now. Happy Birthday." She said as she picked up her things and started towards the door.

"Lauren," she spun around, "Why'd you get the gifts?"

"Cause.. it's your birthday."

"We're not even friends anymore." Sora placed the bag down.

"Maybe we can be…again?" she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He just stood there not returning the hug. "Um…I'll see you in Philosophy tomorrow." She put on another fake smile and then left the dorm.

"She's been here since six."

Sora turned around to look at Alden, "Why'd you let her in?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'sorry—but Sora hates you and does not want you in our dorm' ?" he took a sip of his coffee.

"YES." Sora sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Oh yeah—dude. Your friend Yuffie called, she said 'Your old girlfriend is getting married and—uh. You better call her back or be there this weekend.' Something like that, I posted the memo on your door."

"My old girlfriend? What the hec—" his eyes widened, "Kairi?"

"She didn't say."

"FREAK!" Sora jumped off the couch and ran to his room.

* * *

"FINALLY YOU CALL BACK." Yuffie spun around in her desk chair.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran into someone earlier and Alden didn't tell me I had an—important call."

"So—you must be like, SO JEALOUS right now. HUH?" Yuffie laughed.

"Shut up Yuff. Who's she getting married to?"

"No idea. Some guy named," she read the card,"Aaron ..SOMETHING." she chucked the card onto the desk,"I just got the invitation today—"

"How come I didn't get an invite?"

"Sora—I don't think she'd want her old boyfriend at her wedding."

"You're right. But—why the heck is she getting married NOW? She's still in college, isn't she?"

"Yes. But—"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty."

"Leon's age?"

"Yeah idiot."

"It's NOT Leon, RIGHT!"

Yuffie busted out laughing, "Oh my gosh, you loser. OF COURSE NOT! Leon would NOT do that to you."

"That's what I thought about Tidus and look what happened—" _the kid killed himself, I shouldn't be talking about him._

"…Good point. But whatever, I already told you its Aaron loser."

"Oh…yeah, you did. Geesh, I just can't believe—she's getting married."

"You're jealous. Hah ha. I feel like crashing a wedding anyway. Come Saturday so we can plan it out."

"I can't crash her wedding—she'd HATE me."

"Fine, we won't. You still have to come though."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously going to let her get married to SOME OTHER GUY?"

"I'll see you Friday night."

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Sora got off the ferry and onto the dock; all he had with him was his guitar and an over-the-shoulder bag with clothing in it. He looked around the beach and was amazed at how…much it looked the same. Barely anything changed; it was still as beautiful as he remembered.

Yuffie opened the door and immediately began screaming and jumping. She jumped on Sora and hugged him. "GOD, you've got like, EXTREMELY HOTT! And like—What did you do to your hair?"

Sora ran a hand through his hair "Is it bad?" (**A/N: **Looks like DRAKE BELL's hair.)

"NO. It's just—really DIFFERENT. Not the usual spiky look."

"Heh..ok. So—what are we supposed to do about this whole wedding thing?" Sora shifted the bag to his other shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah—come in." she led him in and set his bag down beside the coffee table. "Tommy's at work right now, but he'll be back around 4." She sat down on a bright green recliner and gestured for Sora to sit down in the orange one beside her.

"You got any ideas?"

"Um. Well—you _could_ do the ever wonderful 'STOP! Kairi—you CAN'T MARRY THIS GUY, CAUSE HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO..BLAH BLAH BLAH' thing as you barge in through the church doors. _Or_…you can just go to her NOW and stop her before the wedding even starts."

Sora just stared at her blankly, "both options still haves the chance of me CRASHING AND BURNING, so—I guess I'll take the one where I WON'T be publicly humiliated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't—TALKED to her in two years, and the last time I did—I left her behind. I doubt she'd really LEAP IN MY ARMS and leave her fiancé for..ME."

Sora leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. "OH MY GOSH, what happened to you?"

Sora turned his head, "What?"

"You're like—weird and more…" Yuffie squinted her eyes trying to observe her old best friend, "like…you're not very confident anymore."

"I've been crushed and or cheated on by three girls since college started. And each time was REALLY HARD."

"Why didn't _I_ KNOW about it?" Yuffie sat up straight and placed her blue cup on the hot pink coffee table. Sora looked around the room, it was REALLY BRIGHT. Green and orange chairs, bright green walls, blue dishes and cups, the kitchen was bright red and white stripes with checkered black and white tiles. He couldn't see the bedroom or bathroom, but he was sure they were just as bright, too.

"Uh—first chick broke up with me in public…" Yuffie didn't see what was so horrible about it, "She left me for another CHICK."

"Oh..ouch."

"Second girlfriend, wasn't happy. Claims I wasthe problem, I'm distant or something. Am I?"

Yuffie pulled her legs up near her and hugged them, shaking her head she replied, "**I** don't think so."

"And third one slept with my roommate."

Yuffie laughed, "You have terrible luck. You know that?"

"Yes. I noticed A LONG time ago."

Yuffie glanced over at the guitar leaning against the coffee table, "So you're still playing the guitar?"

"Oh—yeah. I am."

"What happened to your electric guitar?"

"I just brought this one, cause I didn't want to haul around my amp."

"Hah ha. You're right." she picked up and handed him the guitar, "Play me a song."

"Ok." He started unzipping the case, "Any requests?"

"Um…let's see. You'll be singing too, right?"

"Yeah."

"K……how bout a Rufio song?"

"K. uh..Is 'In My Eyes' fine?"

"YES! I love that song."

"Alright.." he cleared his throat.

"_You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes._

_Another day left waiting,  
alone in my room with no calls from you.  
So I call you up, but you let me down,  
falling down around everyone except yourself_."

Sora looked up at Yuffie, "Oh that was AWESOME." she smiled then jumped,"I GOT IT! Go play a song for Kairi!"

"Huh?"

"YEAH! Do it! Just—GO TO HER, and…PLAY HER A SONG. It's GENIUS!"

"Are you serious?"

"Why on earth would I be KIDDING? This IS serious Sora; the girl you're TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH is getting married in four days. You cannot sit here and do nothing."

Sora stared at the ground, then up at his best friend and smiled.

* * *

Sora knocked on the door and stood there totally regretting he had. _Maybe it's not too late to take off running. They'd probably think it was just a kid playing ding-dong ditch. _

"Sora?" Sora looked up at the old woman standing before him. "Oh my goodness, Sora dear. What are you doing here?"

"I—" Sora started.

"Come in. Come in Honey. My goodness, I have not seen you in SO long. How are you?"

"I'm doing really good Mrs. Uh—Kairi's mom. How's everything going? Er—How are YOU?"

"I'm doing ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL. Have you heard about Kairi's engagement to Aaron?"

"Yes. Speaking of Kairi, is she home?"

"Oh hun, she doesn't live here anymore. But she will be staying here for the next few days." She led Sora into the kitchen, "Didn't you move?"

"Yeah, I did. My mom and I are living in a house with..Jake on a different island."

"Oh? And where are you staying now?"

"I'm just visiting but I think my friend Yuffie is letting me sleep in her dorm room."

The phone began ringing, "oh, I've got to get that dear. Are you just here to see Kairi?"

"Yeah, I've got something important to say to her."

"Well, she's out. And I'm pretty sure she'll be back in a couple of hours. You can just hang out here and wait for her if you want."

"Um. Ok—sure."

* * *

**A/N: **OMG. I've started on the last chapter, and I can't finish it, I'm _TOTALLY STUMPED_ as to HOW I should END it. ARGH, I'll think of something—I hope.

ok. It's SUPER DUPER LATE and I've got to go to sleep. Huge Spanish project due (and being presented)tomorrow. It is now 2:54am and I have no idea why I am still up. ARGH. I'm shutting up and going to bed now—ADIOS!


	15. To see you fly

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I use in this story—DON'T SUE ME.

**A/N: This is the last chapter—wow.** I'm finished…I hope you guys liked my story, it's funny cause I'm actually getting more reviews now that I'm done with the story—I think I'm gonna start aYuffiexSora story,you guys will read it too—right? Lol. I had fun writing this story, I haven't even been writing all that long though, I think I started in February or something, it's only May and I'm already done—but look out for me, "I'll be back." lol, strange, i just quoted the GOVENER(the termanator/Arnold Swarch..HOWEVER you spell his last name)of CALIFORNIA (my state)

* * *

So Kairi's mom was SO WRONG. It was 1:08 in the morning now and Kairi was NOT back yet. Sora was still sitting on the couch, not by himself anymore though. Kairi's little cousin Cody was in town and sleeping over. He had been making Sora play video games with him for hours. 

"Cody, why don't you go to bed now? It's well past your bed time, you know."

Sora stopped playing and looked up at Kairi's mother, "I think I should be going too—"

"OH NO DEAR. You feel free to sleep here tonight."

"Here?" Sora pulled the guitar strap over his head.

"Yes, you said you had something important to tell Kairi."

Standing up now, "Yeah, I do. But I guess it's…ok. I have to go—"

"Are you sure?"

Sora flashed her a smile and nodded, "It was nice seeing you again."

She smiled back and walked him to the door. Outside the house, Sora looked up at the sky. _Beautiful_. The stars were shining bright and the moon was full; barely a cloud in the sky.He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking down the street back to Yuffie's place. A cool breeze blew by and he pulled up the collar of his shirt underneath his light jacket.

Kairi slammed the breaks and the car skidded a few feet further before fully stopping. "OH MY GOD!"

The guy in front of her car just stood in the same place and looked at her weird. He had on a brown striped beanie and was carrying a guitar; he was dressed nice, couldn't be a bum. Kairi and Aaron both got out of the car.

"Are you ok?" she asked still holding onto the car door.

Sora's eyes widened now, "Kai?" she looked almost the same, except for the longer hair.

She blinked and then looked over to Aaron, she was still clueless. "Um.."

Aaron walked over to Sora, "You ok kid?"

"Kid?" Sora shot him a glare. _I'm guessing this is Aaron? _He was about an inch taller than Sora was, had bright blue eyes, and black hair.

"Oh, sorry." He examined Sora, "I thought you were some 15 year old. Sorry about the almost-running-you-over thing, its really late and there aren't any street lights here—"

"Yeah." He looked over at Kairi. He couldn't see her too well; the car lights were blinding him a bit. She couldn't recognize him still. Without saying anything he just started walking in the same direction he was heading before the car almost hit him.

"Ok…" Aaron walked over to Kairi, "Babe, why don't you let me drive? You're probably tired." Kairi nodded and walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat.

_He looks SUPER familiar. _She stared out the window and was still totally stumped about the strange guy she almost ran over. Kairi let out a sigh but forgot about it when they got to her house and she saw her mother.

* * *

"What happened? She say no?" Yuffie asked letting him back into the dorm. 

Sora sauntered over to the couch and flopped down onto it, "She didn't even recognize me. This was a really stupid idea Yuff."

"You didn't tell her it was you?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

Sora sighed, "No." he pulled off his beanie and looked over at Yuffie. She stood there waiting to hear the rest of it. Sora let out another sigh then began telling her what happened. She was just upset about it as he was but she reassured him that it was ok. She'd eventually remember him.

Sora just nodded and put on a fake smile. Yuffie smiled back and then got up to get him some blankets. Sora didn't sleep that night. He just stared up at the ceiling.

_**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**_

Sora glanced at his watch, 4:48am. He got off the couch slowly trying not to make a sound as he gathered up his things.

"Sora?" Yuffie called as she walked into the living room. "Sora—" she stopped when she spotted the piece of paper on the folded blanket and pillow that Sora used the night before. She picked up the note and read it as she carried the things back into the closet.

_Yuff, this was a waste of time. I think it's better if I just leave Kairi alone, I should be happy for her..you know? It was selfish of me, thinking I could show up and ruin this wedding for her and Aaron. I'll see you around though Yuffie, you're the greatest friend a guy could ask for. Thanks._

_-Sora_

Yuffie sighed, "I probably shouldn't have told him about the wedding at all." She felt bad now. She crumpled the note up and tossed it in the wastebasket.

* * *

The ferry ride back was quiet. Sora was the only person on the ferry besides the crew. He leaned against the railing and watched the sky get lighter and lighter. The sun was coming up. The air was crisp and the water was incredibly blue. Sora turned his head; a woman that worked on the boat was passing by and greeted him. Sora said, "good morning" back and then turned his attention back to the horizon. 

Unlocking the door to his dorm Sora dropped his things on the floor. He yawned and stretched, she just watched him with a smile on her face. The nerd hadn't realized she was there yet.

"Hey Andy." He mumbled to her without looking.

"Hi Sora." That wasn't Andy's voice. He paid it no mind; he had to take a leak, BADLY. He walked into the bathroom and all the girl heard was him peeing for almost a minute. She chuckled but then stopped and cleared her throat when she heard the door open again. Footsteps were heard coming back quickly, then something falling and sliding then a hamper was also heard being knocked over. Sora stuck his head back into the room,

"Kairi?"

Kairi smiled and got up off the couch, "Yes Sora?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured out who it was that I almost ran over. Heh..and Yuffie told me where to find you—"

"How'd you beat me home?"

"No idea."

Sora grinned, she smiled back, and they just stared at each other a moment longer before Andy ruined the moment. He walked into the room totally naked. Kairi quickly looked in another direction trying to hold back laughing. Sora greeted his roommate, Andy grunted and continued on his way to the bathroom.

Sora cleared his throat, "My roommate likes to go commando."

She raised her eyebrows, "I noticed."

They decided to go out and Sora would show her around the island. The day quickly came to an end, the sun was setting now and Sora and Kairi were heading back to the dorms.

"So..what do you think?"

"The island's beautiful."

Sora smiled at her. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?" Sora just shrugged. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Ok, whatever." She pulled her sunglasses out of her tote bag and put them on.

Sora looked over at the setting sun then studied their surroundings. Everything was tinted orange and looked amazing. He studied Kairi again, her hair was curled today with a flower pinned above one ear, and she wore a faded jean jacket, a wife-beater and a white full-skirt. They were both barefoot carrying their sandals in one hand because they were walking on the beach. Kairi smiled at him.

"You know?" Sora started, "In this lighting, you look disgusting." They both laughed.

"You totally stole that from Adam Sandler." (50 First Dates)

"Heh..yeah I did." Sora took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers. It seemed so natural; she had forgotten it was wrong.

**_Spare me just three last words.  
"I love you" is all she heard.  
I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._**

* * *

Kairi pushed Sora against the wall and pulled off his shirt. They continued taking off particles of clothing as they headed towards his room.

* * *

Sora, out of breath, rolled over onto his back. Kairi snickered and rolled onto him, "This is what I waited four and a half years for?" Sora grinned and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Kairi was awakened by the annoying sound of her ringtone. She pulled the comforter around her and went over to her tote bag. The caller ID said 'Aaron'. Kairi looked over to the bed, Sora was still asleep (on his stomach). Kairi smiled, and then left the room quietly. 

"Hello?"

"Kai? Where the heck are you?"

"I'm at my friend's house."

"Your mom says you left yesterday to some old boyfriend's house."

"She did?"

"YES. What the hell is going on?"

"Aaron—"

"…"

Kairi let out a sigh, "Nothing.."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm sorry Aaron."

"I'm coming to find you."

"What?"

"We're going to talk about this."

"Can't we just do this NOW?"

"I'd like discussing this better in person Kairi."

She glanced at the half open door she had just come out of, "Fine."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"But it's two-hours—"

"I'm already almost there. I'll call you when I find a hotel."

Kairi closed her phone and leaned against the wall, "I screwed up so bad…" she closed her eyes. She heard Sora moving around on the bed, she reopened her eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She climbed up on the bed and cuddled upwith him,

"Good morning." He muttered as he kissed her forehead. Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled; but then remembering Aaron was coming she frowned. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say, but then changed her mind and closed it; then decided to just say it, "…Aaron knows I'm here."

Sora arched a brow, "And?"

"He's coming HERE to talk things out." She shrugged.

"HERE?"

"Not your dorm—I don't know." Kairi started to get up but Sora pulled her back down.

"Are you still going to marry him?" he searched her eyes for an answer but couldn't get anything out of them.

"I—I really don't know Sora. I doubt he—"

"Do YOU still want to marry him?"

Kairi stared at him, then shook her head 'no'. Sora smiled, relieved. An hour later Aaron called Kairi's cell telling her to meet him at the Hawthorn Hotel. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started out the door when Sora grabbed her hand and turned her around. He didn't say anything.

_**Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

Kairi put on a small smile then squeezing his hand for a second, she let go and left. Kairi still didn't know where anything was, but she found her way to the hotel—thanks to her navigator in her car.

"I've had enough of you

Please forget my name

I'm runnin' around on empty

Still tryin' to get away

Anything to kill

The consciousness of you

Anything to end myself

Before the thought of you.."

Kairi sang along to her Ashlee Simpson CD as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. She got out of the car at surveyed the area. She spotted Aaron standing at the entrance of the large building. She didn't know if she was supposed to run up to him smiling or walk over there looking pissed.

In the room Aaron had checked out, Kairi sat on a chair a few feet away from Aaron who was sitting on the bed. Aaron was leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees,

"…So you wanna tell me what happened?" Aaron asked.

Kairi sat up straight and crossed her legs, "No. I don't think—"

Aaron furrowed his brows, "No…THAT I don't want to know about." He sighed, "I mean, what made you go to HIM?"

"Oh." Kairi fiddled with her keys, "I—don't know Aaron. Honestly, I don't."

"Second thoughts about the wedding? I mean—I can understand you getting confused about the whole marriage thing, but—"

"No, I wasn't confused. I just saw Sora that night and—I don't know." She looked up at him, "I'm still in love with him Aaron."

"So you don't want to get married anymore."

Kairi shook her head and was afraid of what would happen next. Aaron looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. "Now I've got two options. I could just leave now, or beat the crap out of him—but either way, I'll still lose you."

Kairi felt bad for him now, Aaron wasn't a bad guy. All he did was be nice to her and love her. He deserved a lot better though. Kairi _did _love him, but she just couldn't make herself stop loving Sora more. She reached over and squeezed Aaron's hand, he just looked up at her and then he watched her leave.

_**And I am left while the tears fall.**_

Kairi rushed back to the dorm. She just felt really good, though she did just break someone's heart, she was now free to be with the only person in the world that would make her happy. Sora. Closing the car door, she dashed into the building and up the stairs. She knocked on the door vociferously. Sora opened to the door and was surprised when Kairi squealed and jumped on him.

"What happened?"

Kairi loosened her grip on him, "We're not getting married anymore."

"Really?"

Kairi grinned and kissed him. "I" kiss. "Love" kiss. "You." kiss.

Sora chuckled.Kairi putherfore head againstSora's and he whispered, "I love you, too Kai. I always have."and they continued kissing.

* * *

**A/N: **oh yeah—my Spanish project TOTALLY ROCKED MY TEACHER'S SOCKS! Hah ha, anyway. OMG, I like—had already finished typing out this last chapter, then I checked my email and everyone liked the way the last chapter was, but i found out it was too cliché, so i rewrote it. 

**_Zarya_**, I'm sorry about all those finals. Yeah, this week is SENIOR FINALS WEEK next week is underclassmen Finals week. YUK, I hope you're having a better day. And—yeah, I looked back through it, my 14th chapter WAS mostly dialog—lol, sorry.

**And—I'm SOO SORRY if you guys didn't really like how the story ended.** This was the best I could do—I think. I stayed home today, cause my best friend (Jeffery) got me SICK, POO. But anyway, I stayed home and rewrote this chapter—which is probably a good thing, cause the first draft of this ending STUNK compared to this one. Hah ha, soooo yeah. Whatever..I lost my train of thought. XD

ARGH..summer school is going to STINK!And let's HOPE I pass my **PERMIT TEST**! cross your fingers, I AM.


End file.
